Life isn't fair
by luvdaggers
Summary: an accident meaning the 5th Hokage, a loudmouth gone Chibi, and Sasuke ends up with the loudest and most annoying 3 year old in all of Konoha. 'CURSE YOU AND YOUR CUTENESS, NARUTO' mainpairing: sasuhina UPDATED! Sorry for the long hiatus! THANK HER!
1. How it began

This is my first fic, so be nice. I got this idea when I was reading a story called "THREE AGAIN" I don't remember who wrote it, GOMEN! but it's really good, you've got to read it:P

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, just this plot.

* * *

**Life isn't fair...  
**_Chapter 1_

Sasuke had been looking for a few hours. '_that idiot! I'm going to kill him when I find him'_

After about 5 minutes of running he saw someone lying on the ground about a mile from him. From what his Sharingan showed him, it was just a child. He sighed and ran to the figure, but stopped to stare at the child. It was a boy, only about 3 or 4 years old...but something was wrong.

The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. He turned to Sasuke and grinned. "hehe you founds me, Otousan." He then stood up and ran to Sasuke. He poked his leg and screamed "YOU'RE IT!" and ran in circles around him. Sasuke just stood there in shock..._'what the...how...what...'_ he looked at the boy and said: "what's your name?"

The boy stopped running and looked at Sasuke like he had green skin, pointy ears and a white beard. He giggled at the vision that came to his mind, but answered anyway; "I am the great Uchiha Naruto, the future Hokage of Konoha village." He said with a fox-like grin. Sasuke stood still as 'Uchiha Naruto' ran in circles around him screaming "YOU'RE STILL IT!" Naruto was imagining a green skinned, pointy eared Sasuke with a white beard running after him; Naruto was laughing his ass off, having the time of his life. Sasuke just stood still, his face was paler, if possible, and his eyes were as wide as the full moon shining above them. _'Uchiha Naruto……..Uchiha Naruto…….!UCHIHA NARUTO! AND HE'S CALLING ME DAD AS WELL?SHT!FCK!DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!' _he then promptly fainted.

* * *

Sasuke stomped out of the Hokage's office, mad as hell. 'That old hag is going to kill me one day!' He heard laughter from behind him, and he silently plotted Tsunade's death.

Taking care of a 3 year old wasn't easy, but taking care of a 3 year old NARUTO was hell. Thinking about it, a cold shiver ran down his spine; a hyperactive, loud, Ramen-loving (Sasuke almost threw up) 3 year old calling himself 'Uchiha Naruto' and calling Sasuke 'dad', this WAS hell! 'GODDAMN IT! FCKING BULL  
SHIT! I HATE you, Hokage-sama, ya'old hag.'

His mind cursing stopped as he looked in front of him, a sleeping Naruto in Sakura's lap, sucking on his thumb. Sasuke almost fainted 'GODDAMN IT NARUTO! Curse you and your…..KAWAIINESS!'

"Otousan"

'CRAP' Sasuke looked up, his onyx eyes meeting Naruto's blue eyes, those big, Chibified, cute blue eyes. Naruto had his hands in front of him, trying to reach Sasuke, making soft whining sounds. Naruto's eyes filled with tears when he noticed that his hands were too short too reach Sasuke.

"I can't weach him" and a sob followed.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, not sure of what to do. He looked at Sakura for help. She glared at him, sending a message with her eyes: 'Hold him, NOW!' Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was now rubbing his eyes and sobbing. Sasuke reached forward, cursingeverything he could think of,and picked Naruto up, who attached himself to Sasuke and sobbed.

'He's so small, smaller that other 3 year olds. Che, guess the dobe always will be short.'

Naruto hit Sasuke's shoulder and screamed at the top pf his lungs "WHY DID YOU WEAVE ME!" and the fact that he was right next to Sasuke's ear didn't help. Sasuke stared at Naruto, who was now pouting.

Sasuke sweatdropped. What the hell? Did he do something? He looked at Sakura for help, who just shook her head. The message was clear: 'it's your mess, you fix it'

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What did he do? He looked back to Naruto, who was now asleep, with a firm grip on Sasuke's Jounin-vest, so he wouldn't leave him again.

Naruto looked so cute! Inner Sakura fainted from the cuteness, and he made Sasuke smile a very small smile.

Sasuke sighed, he needed help. He turned to Sakura "Sakura, I need a favour" it took all of Sasuke's wiillpower not to bang his head on the wall next to him.

"what is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"I may need some help with him, do yo uthink you can help me?"

"eh?" Sakura almost fainted; the great Uchiha Sasuke, asking her for help?

"of course, Sasuke-kun" Sakura smiled, while Inner Sakura screamed:

**_'YOU WILL BE MINE, SASUKE-KUN! HAHHAHAHA!'_**

* * *

Tsunade had been watching the whole thing, and was now shrieking in laughter.

After calming herself down, she walked to the window and sighed: she would never hear the end of this. She started thinking of ways to hide from a very angry Uchiha.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Naruto will be in your care, Sasuke-san"_

_"WHAT? Why?"_

_"He seemes to like you, a lot"Tsunade said, trying to hide her amusement, failing horribly._

_Sasuke looked like he wanted to murder something. "I will make you pay, Hokage-sama"_

_Tsunade sighed. "You know of Naruto's past, haven't you" Sasuke nodded "well, if he stays with you, then he has a better chance of a normal childhood" Sasuke glared daggers at her, Tsunade sweatdropped "until we fix this" she added "but until then, he's all yours" she finished with an evil smile._

_Sasuke strongly resisted the urge to kill her prized pig, mumbled a "fine" bowed and stomped out of room,cursing silently along the way._

_Tsunade sighed, and burst out laughing._

_Flashback ends_

_

* * *

_

Tsunade knew he had slightly big with his temper, but he would never hurt Naruto, they were like brothers.

She sighed deeply '_I hope I'm not wrong on this'_ she thought, and burst out laughing, remembering the look on Sasuke's face.

* * *

Sasuke made his way up the stairs in the Uchiha mansion. He put Naruto in one of the guest rooms, which just _happened_ to be next to Sasuke's room.

Sasuke walked out of the room.

"Otousan?"

'CRAP' Sasuke turned around "what?"

Naruto was sitting up, staring at Sasuke "Whewe will you slweep?"

"the next room"

"oh" Naruto looked down

Sasuke sighed, cursing Naruto, walked to the bed and sat on the edge. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto seemed shy about it, but said: "I'm afwaid of the dawk"

It took all of Sasuke's willpower and strength not to laugh. He looked at the floor, calming himself down. Naruto crawled over to Sasuke, sat in his lap, and fell asleep, sucking on his thumb.

'GODDAMN IT, NARUTO!' Sasuke wanted to scream , but somehow, much to his annoyance, he didn't want to wake the blonde haired boy, so he put his arms around him and lay down, soon falling asleep himself.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it, I hope you liked it. should I continue or not?


	2. Mission Impossible!

HI! Thanks for the rewiews! and I'm sorry! my english sucks! and about the questions some of you had:

Why doesn't Tsunade worry more? well mabey she had something to do with him turning into a 3 year old and calling Sasuke 'dad' instead of calling him 'brother'. you'll just have to wait for the next chapters to find out Halo appears over head

but anyways: on to the story:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

**Life's not fair  
**Chapter 2 

Naruto found himself floating in the sky, clouds of cotton candy surrounding him. He was getting rather hungry. He looked around and spotted a river of Ramen. Just as Naruto was about to reach the Ramen-river, it turned black. 'Oh no! The Ramen disappeared!' Naruto was scared. He closed his eyes, wishing the Ramen to come back. When he opened his eyes again, he saw his Otousan, sleeping.

It was a dream. PHEW! The Ramen was safe.

But Naruto was still hungry, so he climbed out of bed and walked out of the room. The house was so BIG! How could anyone know their way around?

After a while of exploring and admiring, Naruto found the stairs. He chose the fastest way down; the sitting-and-bumping-down way. When he reached the end of the stairs, he gasped. It was bigger here than upstairs! He stood up and went looking for the kitchen.

After about 20 minutes of exploring, he finally found the kitchen. His eyes widened. It was HUGE! His stomach growled; he was so hungry! There had to be something to eat in here. He spotted a plate filled with cookies on the counter. "COOKIES!" Naruto ran to get the cookies, but he couldn't reach them.

Naruto frowned. His stomach growled again. He had to get those cookies! He put his hand under his chin, his lower lip sticking out, trying to figure out what to do.

After about 5 minutes of thinking, he finally had an idea. He found a chair, placed it in front of the cookies and climbed up.

"Yatta!" he reached the cookies! He grabbed the plate and pulled.

And it fell to the floor, breaking into a million pieces.

* * *

Sasuke woke up, finding no Naruto. Had it all been a dream? The sound of something breaking brought him to reality. 

He jumped up, ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, finding Naruto on the floor, eating the cookies Sakura had brought him a few days earlier. His face was covered in chocolate.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and grinned. He picked up a cookie. "You wants a cookie, Otousan?"

Sasuke blinked. He turned around, walked to the phone and dialed Sakura's number.

* * *

Sakura had just finished her shower when the phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Sakura?"

"Is that you Sasuke-kun? What is it?"

"Umm…..can you come over?"

Inner Sakura let out a very disturbing laughter.

"Why? What's wrong?"

A long silence.

"I need help with Naruto."

Sakura sighed. 'I thought he wanted to see me alone…wait, did he say Naruto? It wasn't a dream' **_'GODDAMN IT!'_** Inner Sakura screamed.

"I'll be right over." She hung up and got dressed.

About 15 minutes later she was in front of Sasuke's door.

She knocked on the door, and heard someone scream "SAKURA-NEE-CHAN IS HERE!"

The door opened, revealing a very tired Sasuke. he looked slightly paler than usual.

"What happened, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, very surprised.

"Naruto had some chocolate-chip cookies."

"Oh the ones I baked for you?"

"Yeah, and he's been running around, screaming 'you can't catch me' ever since. It's driving me crazy!" Sasuke looked like he wanted to bang his head on the wall.

Sakura cracked her knuckles. "Let me handle him."

Sasuke gulped, and got out of the way. "Good luck" he whispered after her.

* * *

Sakura walked into the living room, where she found Naruto sitting on the floor, his hands over his eyes, giggling and mumbling "They can't see me". Sakura smiled. 

"Naruto? Where are you?"

Naruto giggled and ran to her. "SAKURA-NEE-CHAN!"

Sakura held back a laugh. He was covered in chocolate. "What happened? You're covered in chocolate!"

Naruto grinned. Sakura picked him up, and Naruto told her about his cookie-adventure. Sakura just giggled at him, and Naruto felt rather proud of himself.

"I take it you liked the cookies" Naruto nodded "now you're going to take a bath, young man."

Naruto froze. She said the 'B' word. He let out an earsplitting scream and did the first thing that came to his mind, he pulled her hair.

Sakura shrieked and dropped Naruto, who ran away the minute he landed. "I will NOT take a bath! NYE NYE NYE!"

Sakura groaned, this would take a while.

Naruto looked around the corner. It was clear. He tip-toed out of the room and along the hallway. They would never find him. He would NOT take a BATH! Just thinking about it made a cold shiver run down his spine.

A few seconds later Sakura and Sasuke jumped on him and dragged him into the bathroom. He kicked, screamed, bit and said a word he had heard Sasuke say before, who earned a punch from Sakura, but ended in the bathtub, glaring at Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was surprisingly unharmed, but Sasuke had a bitemark on his hand, a black eye and a big lump on his head from Sakura's punch. They were both smirking.

Naruto was so angry! They were so going to regret this! Suddenly Naruto had an idea. He smirked evily and splashed water at them. Both of themscreamed, and Naruto earned a hard glare from both of them,which made him whimper. Sasuke stomped out of the bathroom, and soon Sakura and Naruto heard him scream: "KUSO!"

* * *

Sasuke felt a migraine coming. He got an aspirin and laid down on the couch. Oh, How he was going to kill the Hokage for this. 

A few minutes later, Sakura came out, holding a rather peeved Naruto wrapped in a towel. "Where are his clothes?"

groan

"…Well, Naruto, looks like we're going shopping today."

"What's shopping?"

"…"

* * *

A/N: well, that's it for now. I hope you liked it, and if you have any ideas, please tell me! JA NE:D:D 


	3. Shopping part 1

A/N: HI I'm BACK! A BIG Thanks to my beta reader, Silente Faerie64! You're the BEST!

I'm eating Pizza right now, and I'm very hyper! grins and I don't know if I should wake up my friend, it's like she's dead or something, and it's 12:10 pm on a saturday. What do you think, should I wake her or not?

well anyways, here's chapter 3

* * *

**Life isn't fair  
**_Chapter 3_

**Shopping part 1**

Sakura and Naruto were making their way to the Konoha market place, while Sasuke was at home, battling a headache. Naruto had borrowed some shorts from Sasuke, and a T-shirt from Sakura. And because he was so small, the clothes were WAY TOO BIG for him.

The result:

Naruto ran forward, tripped and fell. He stood up, ran, tripped again, and fell...again...

...and again...

...and again...

...and again...

...until Sakura picked Naruto up and gave him a piggy-back ride.

* * *

After a while, they reached Konoha market, and Sakura let Naruto down. He ran, and as soon as his feet hit the ground, he tripped, and then fell flat on his face. He ended up holding Sakura's hand the rest of the way.

Naruto gasped. All those people in one place! And it was so BIG! There were shops all around him: candy shops, toy shops, clothes shops and a small market. There were a few restaurants too.

Sakura walked into the closest clothing shop, looking for something _not orange,_ a request from Sasuke. She took put a pair of dark blue pants and was going to show to Naruto, but didn't see him anywhere. 'Oh no!' Sakura walked around the shop looking for him, only to hear someone screaming, "SAKURA-NEE-CHAN? WHAT'S THIS?" Sakura looked around, and blushed; Naruto was holding a pink thong and he didn't seem to like it very much. And the fact that everyone in the store had turned to watch them didn't help.

"Sakura-nee-chan?"

"Naruto, put that back."

"Why?"

Sakura's face was the shade of dark red, everyone was staring at them!

'**_THEY BETTER STOP STARING AT US! GODDAMN IT!' _**Inner Sakura madly shook her fists in all directions.

"WHY IS YOUR FACE SO RED, SAKURA-NEE-CHAN?"

'_WHY on WHY does he HAVE to SCREAM?' **'GODDAMN IT!'**_ Suddenly, Sakura smiled

"Just put it back, Naruto-chan," Sakura said in an overly sweet voice.

Naruto didn't like that voice one bit, so he wisely kept quite and put the thing back, but he still wondered what it was. Oh well, he'd just ask Otou-san when they got home.

* * *

(A/N: this part will be from Naruto's P.O.V.)

Naruto was really bored. 'I hate shopping!' he thought, he was getting tired from trying on all sorts of clothes, but none of them were orange! And he wanted orange! Sakura-nee-chan made him try on a dress. Not just a dress, but a PINK DRESS!

'Well she did promise me Ramen…'

Naruto walked around the store while Sakura was looking for more clothes. He then got the heart attack of his life. A blond girl, who was dragging a very bored looking man with a ponytail, was _staring_ at him. The girl bent down to his level, and asked: "What's your name? Are you lost? Where's your mommy?"

Insert creepy music

Naruto just stared at the girl; she was asking a billion questions. But he could decipher that the girl wasn't very happy.

"Why won't you answer me? Are you scared of me? Shikamaru, help me! Shikamaru!"

insert very creepy music

Naruto looked at the man. He just yawned, and earned a punch from the blond girl. That wasn't very nice of her, so Naruto glared at the girl. "It's not nice to hit someone when they're tired!" he said angrily, then pouted.

The blonde girl stared at Naruto and smiled. "Ooooooo, you're just too cute, you know that?" she said pinching his cheeks. "How troublesome," the man said, slapping his forehead, after seeing Naruto freeze.

Insert VERT creepy music

Twitch

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto let out an earsplitting scream and ran away. The blonde girl just stared after his retreating form. Blink

"…"

* * *

A/N: well that's it! I hope you like it! Ja Ne!


	4. Shopping part 2

**A/N: **HI! I updated! Thank you for all the rewiews...and to my beta-reader, Silente Faerie64! and, of course, my friend who helped me! THANK YOU! huggles everyone close

ahem...anyways...ENJOY:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Hinata would have kicked Neji's ass and Sasuke would have stayed in Konoha!

**

* * *

****LIFE ISN'T FAIR  
**_chapter 4_

_Shopping, part 2_

Sakura was holding a dark blue skirt for Naruto to try on. So, she turned to where Naruto had been just a while ago, but didn't see him. Suddenly her motherly instinct kicked in and she got scared. _'Where is he?' _she thought, panicking. She looked everywhere, but didn't find him.

Just when she was about to get some help she heard someone screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She turned to where the sound came from, and saw a very scared Naruto running away from something she didn't quite catch. When she looked closer she saw Ino hitting Shikamaru on the head and screaming something like: "YOU SCARED HIM AWAY! YOU BAKA!"

A small grin appeared on Sakura's lips. Of course, no one saw it, because it was so small, and it disappeared when Naruto came to her, almost crying. He ran to her and hugged her legs tightly.

"Sakura-nee-chan, help me!" Naruto said, shaking. Sakura frowned, and thought, 'What did Ino-pig do to him?' Sakura picked Naruto up, and held him close, whispering to him "There, there. It's ok."

* * *

Naruto was really scared, that girl pinched him! AND she hit that poor man's head! All he did was yawn; he didn't deserve that kind of treatment! Naruto wanted to make the girl say sorry to the man, but he couldn't move. He had never been so scared before in his life.

When Naruto calmed down, Sakura asked him what happened. Then Naruto became rather angry and said:

"I was just looking around. I didn't do anything wrong. I was just wandering around when a girl stood in my way. She started asking me lots of things, like where my mommy was, and if I was lost. Then I saw a man yawn. He looked really tired, and the girl HIT HIM…" Naruto made a dramatic punch in the air, "In the HEAD! So I said to her that you shouldn't hit people when they're tired, and she PINCHED ME!" and Naruto pointed to his cheek to prove it, and sure enough a red mark was appearing. Sakura held back a giggle. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. "I don't like her at all."

Naruto turned his head to where the girl had been, but she wasn't there anymore. "She's gone!" Naruto pointed to where the girl had been "She was right there!" he pouted. "I wanted to make her say sorry to the poor man!"

Sakura smiled. "Then why don't we go look for them?"

Naruto turned to Sakura with a BIG smile on his face. "OK!"

Sakura put him down, and he ran…..

…and tripped……

…and fell flat on his face.

Sakura let out a very loud giggle, as she watched Naruto get up and run….

And he tripped……

And he fell flat on his face…..

He ran to Sakura and tripped and fell on her legs. He reached his hand out and Sakura held it. And they walked out of the store after buying the clothes she had selected for him.

* * *

Well, that's about it! sorry if it was short, but the next will be rather interesting evil smile Poor Hinata sigh anyways..hope ya liked it

JA NE:D


	5. Dreams, Ramen and KACHAN!

HI! I'm BAAACK! ahem sorry about that, I'm very tired, and I'm having some PMS-problems!

well anyways, here's the next chapter...sry it took so long, but I've been very busy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just this plot and my teddy bear, and my laptop, and my Shika-kun...ok that's a lie, but I do own a shika-kun plushie...rants on about how Shika-kun is hot and cool and lazy

**WARNING: Sasuke will be VERY OOC IN THIS CHAPTER! and I do feel sorry for Hinata...**

* * *

After a half an hour of walking, they hadn't found 'Alien Girl' and 'Pineapple head' as Naruto called them. An hour and Naruto got tired, and Sakura picked him up, and about 15 minutes later, he was asleep. Looking down at him, even Inner Sakura smiled, though it was a very small smile. Naruto had his hand around her shoulder, his thumb in his mouth, and he seemed to be smiling. 'Probably dreaming about Ramen,' Sakura thought.

Shaking her head, Sakura took him back to the Uchiha mansion, where Sasuke was brutally abusing some poor tree.

* * *

'Goddamn it!' he said, then punched. 'Why me!' he kicked. 'He's so cute' he punched again. 'goddamn it!' he kicked again 'When I said I wanted to rebuild the clan, I didn't say I wanted to make Naruto part of it!', he punched, 'for the sake of Kami, WHY! Why me!' he punched one last time, and the tree went crack, falling with a loud crash.

* * *

With a big smile on her face, Sakura knocked on the door and waited…

And waited…

And knocked again, and waited…

And waited…

Until she lost it, and kicked the door, breaking it down. Naruto woke up at the loud noise. He rose and yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Sakura-nee-chan? What happened?" he questioned.

"Gomen, Naruto" Sakura said, then looked at him, smiling. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok," Naruto said and smiled, but it faded, and he looked down.

Sakura frowned at this. "What's wrong, Naruto?" she asked, walking inside into the living room. She sat on the couch, waiting for his answer.

Naruto looked down and muttered, "I was just dreaming."

"About what?" Sakura frowned; he was smiling in his sleep, so she figured that it must have been a good dream.

At that moment, they heard a loud crash and some cursing. Naruto snapped his head up, and ran. Surprisingly, he didn't fall flat on his face.

Naruto ran outside, finding Sasuke standing over a fallen tree, shaking his head. Naruto walked to him, tugging on Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke snapped his head sharply at him and glared, making Naruto whimper and take a step back, looking close to tears. Sasuke's eyes softened and he crouched down, not able to control himself. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Naruto backed up another step, still scared because of the look Sasuke gave him.

Sasuke frowned, and reached his hand and put it on Naruto's shoulder. "Tell me…"

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few seconds, before launching himself at Sasuke and crying.

His fatherly instinct told him to hug the boy, and he did. He knew that was SO NOT himself, but he felt so sorry for Naruto, so he had to…in other words, he didn't know what he was doing.

Sakura just gawked. _'Sasuke-kun? Hugging! No WAY! AWW they look like, SOO CUTE!' _Sakura almost squealed out loud, while Inner Sakura was making very weird squealing noises and then promptly fainting.

After a while Naruto calmed down, and Sasuke asked him again, "What's wrong?" but the funny thing about it…well…Sasuke's voice was…SOFT!

Naruto sniffed. "I was dreaming…" his voice trailed off, and a sob followed.

Sasuke felt so bad, he had only seen him cry once before, and he didn't like it.

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

_Sasuke ran to Naruto, who was sitting on the ground, hugging a body close to him._

"_Naruto?"_ he asked.

"_What do you want?" _Naruto snapped back.

_Sasuke just stared, 'was Naruto crying?'_ he thought._ "What happened?" _he tried again.

_Naruto looked sown at the body in his arms. "He…he killed him…" Naruto hugged the body, sobbing softly._

_Sasuke looked at the body Naruto was cradling, and what he saw shocked him:_

_Naruto was hugging Iruka, covered in blood, not breathing._

"_I couldn't save him…he was like a father to me…" Naruto hugged him closer and his soft sobbs became muffled cries. Sasuke just stared at them, knowing that he couldn't do anything. "Who did this, Naruto?"_

_Naruto growled, and whispered "Orochimaru."_

_Naruto turned his head to the sky and watched the rain fall down. He then let a howl, a wild-like scream. And all Sasuke could do was watch, as his best friend hugged the body of the person who always believed in him when no one else did._

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What were you dreaming of?"

Naruto held Sasuke tightly, crying softly. "I was dreaming of 'ka-chan, she was holding me and singing to me. Where is she, Otou-san? I miss her."

'_Ka-chan?' _Sasuke blinked, he had a mother too! And who might that be? It wasn't Sakura, thank Kami for that blessing. But what should he say to him?

Sasuke sighed, and tightened his hold on Naruto, standing up. Sasuke looked at Naruto; his eyes were filled with tears, and he was rubbing his eyes. Sasuke then noticed what he was doing.

Naruto's stomach growled. He sure was hungry! "Otou-san, can we have Ramen tonight?"

Sasuke, obviously thinking about something else, nodded quickly, and Naruto grinned.

Sakura, who had been watching the whole thing, smiled softly. 'Sasuke-kun, I knew it…you're a big softy inside.' she thought, secretly forming a plan called: _making-Sasuke-kun-notice-me-and-talk-to-me-and-hug-me_.

Sasuke put Naruto down, and he ran to Sakura, but halfway there, he tripped, and fell flat on his face, making Sakura giggle and Sasuke mutter "dobe" under his breath. Sakura picked Naruto up, and went to change his clothes, putting him in white pants, a black T-shirt and a dark blue jacket over it. Very 'Uchiha' like. They decided to go out to eat. Naruto grinned like no tomorrow, Sakura had a sweet smile on her face, and Sasuke…well…there was not a smile on his face, he had a very disturbing look on his face, and you do not want to know what he was thinking.

'Why did he run away from me?' Ino thought as she dragged Shikamaru into a restaurant. Sitting down at a table, she asked him why he scared him away and of course, Shikamaru didn't answer, he was too tired for this. Fighting with Ino was something he did NOT want to do. Women were so troublesome.

Sometimes he wanted to run away, but looking at Ino always made him change his mind; he really loved Ino. Sometimes she would be pissed off, and you did NOT want to be in her way, but sometimes, she was like an angel, like when she was sleeping, or cooking.

His trail of thoughts ended when he heard a scream that sounded very familiar. He turned to where the scream came from, and saw a blond boy run past the restaurant, with a very pissed off Sasuke on his heals, earning disappointing looks from the guests. That boy looked like he was about 3 years old, and he was very familiar.

Despite of how tired he was, he ran outside, Ino right behind him.

"Get back here, NOW!"

"NYE NYE NYE"

"GODDAMN IT, NARUTO, GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!"

"NARUTO! SASUKE! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

'Naruto?' Shikamaru thought, then he turned to see Sakura with a very angry look on her face, Sasuke and Naruto stopped and looked rather scared of her.

Sakura walked to them, a vein very close to popping on her forehead.

Ino just stared. Did they just call that boy Naruto? That was the boy she talked with earlier, the one who ran away screaming.

'It can't be…' Shikamaru thought. 'That's Naruto?' He looked at Ino, who was staring at them, not blinking. She shook her head and started walking to Sakura.

"…Naruto don't you ever call Sasuke-kun a bastard, and Sasuke-kun, don't you ever call Naruto a dobe or a brat and then chase him around like that, he could get hurt!"

"Yes, ma'am" was the reply Sakura got from the two horrorstruck males.

"What's going on?"

Naruto looked up, and saw 'Alien Girl'. Naruto stared at her, before jumping behind Sasuke. Naruto then sucked up what courage he had and jumped back out, screaming "YOU HIT PINEAPPLE-HEADS HEAD! YOU BETTER SAY SORRY TO HIM, YOU MEANIE!" and jumped back behind Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head, his hand on his forehead, Sakura giggled, and Ino just stared. 'Only one person could be that loud,' she figured. "N-Naruto?"

Naruto was shaking.

Shikamaru just gawked: _ Naruto… a 3 year old? Are Kakashi and Hokage-sama going crazy?_ He knew they were going to play a prank on them, but turn Naruto into a kid? _'How troublesome'_ he thought, feeling sorry for Sasuke and Sakura.

Suddenly Naruto turned to the door, and grinned. "KAA-CHAN!" he jumped down and ran to the figure approaching behind them.

"Huh?" the person turned to Naruto and stared. White eyes met blue ones, and for the billionth time in her life, Hyuuga Hinata was speechless.

Sasuke blinked.

Sakura stared.

Ino blinked.

Shikamaru shook his head. _'_They had gone too far on this!_ How troublesome.'_

And the person just stared, while Naruto ran to her and hugged her legs.

"It's about time, Kaa-chan. Where were you? I missed you!"

'_K-Kaa-chan? Who is this kid? And why does he look like Naruto-kun? He doesn't have a son…and I don't have a son either…' _Hinata thought.

Sasuke just stared at the scene, horrified. 'Naruto had to call HER mother? A Hyuuga, of all people?' He just blinked.

"OTOU-SAN! SEE, KAA-CHAN'S HERE!" Naruto grinned, looking at Sasuke.

Sakura stared at them. Hinata seemed to be shocked as well…no she was WAY beyond shocked! She just stood there, not blinking, not moving, and just staring at Naruto. Then a soft thump was heard, and Sasuke was now stuck in dreamland.

Another thump and Hinata joined him.

And poor Naruto stared horrified at his "Parents" jumping up and down, screaming "YOU CAN'T GO TO SLWEEP NOW! IT'S NOT EVEN DAWK YET!" Then he sat down, crossing his arms and pouting.

* * *

A/N: well that's it! hope you like it, now please rewiev! I'll post the next chapter when there are enough rewievs:D:D

love you guys, Ja Ne!


	6. When around an angry Uchiha

**well, I'm back, I've been very buzy with my life, got fired from my job, getting bugged by my sister about it, and more...**

**WARNING: Hinata is VERY OOC in this chapter, and she'll be OOC in this story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! cries**

**oh and a big thank you to my BETA reader: **Silente Faerie64! YOU ROCK:D

oh and while I remember: about your questions about this being a sasuhina, this chapter will answer that.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6  
When around an angry Uchiha**

**When around an angry Uchiha, one must be very careful.** Hinata knew this very well, so she kept herself and Naruto, who was sleeping on her shoulder, away from Sasuke, who looked like he wanted to kill something. She was kind of sad, they were supposed to be friends, and still, he was angry at her. She felt like she was going to cry.

Sasuke stormed into the Hokage's office, Hinata sulemly following, where Kakashi was reporting a mission.

"May I ask you, Hokage-sama, JUST WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING!" Sasuke asked/yelled at her (she didn't quite understand which), and Hinata nodded her head, like she wanted to ask the same question.

Tsunade looked at the two persons in front of her, one of them angry as hell, and the other was very confused, holding a sleeping boy in her arms. A small smile graced her features, she did the right thing. Noticing the looks on their faces, and the smile turned into a smirk; she was so evil!

Kakashi just grinned. It was a sick grin, making Sasuke glare daggers at him.

'_Damn, that boy sleeps like a rock…I envy him!' _Tsunade thought, eyeing the sleeping boy in Hinata's arms.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"I gave you a new life," was Tsunade's answer. _'Hey, they already look like a family. Take this Jiraiya! This'll teach'ya to never underestimate the Hokage again!' _she thought, proud of her self, and a soft chuckle escaped her mouth.

Kakashi kept his mouth shut, afraid that if he opened it, then he would laugh his ass off.

"Can you please tell me why the fuck you did this?" Sasuke said calmly, almost too calmly, making both Tsunade and Hinata gulp.

Tsunade closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. She opened her eyes, her smirk firmly in place. "I already told you, I gave you a new life," she said, this time not trying to hide her amusement. Sasuke just fumed some more, while Hinata was overall puzzled.

Kakashi just kept his mouth shut.

"Ano...Hokage-sama…what do you mean, a new life?" Hinata had lost her stuttering problems a while back, but her voice was still as soft as before.

Tsunade sighed, she felt so sorry for them, not only because of their family-problems, also the three year old boy sleeping in Hinata's arms…taking care of him was, shall we say, rather bothersome. "Well, as you know, Sasuke-san's family was killed when he was young" Hinata nodded and Sasuke tensed, "and you have problems with your own family," Hinata looked down and nodded, "and Naruto has no family. This changed you in ways that's not normal for people your age."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke and Hinata said at the same time, and some blushing and giggling later. Kakashi explained:

"Well, for example, Sasuke. You have been obsessed with killing your brother since like forever, and you Hinata, it took you 4 years just to have normal conversation with anyone, and Naruto…well…he's too hyper."

Hinata saw her point. _'Sasuke-san was more open before his family was…and Naruto-kun always was way too happy for someone who didn't have a family and was hated by the entire village.'_ "But why us, why turn Naruto-kun into a three year old, and make us his parents? With all do respect, Hokage-sama, Kakashi-sensei, you should have talked to us first, you know."

'_Wow…Hinata must really not like this…' _Sasuke thought. "She's right." Hinata blushed "You should've talked to us first." He looked at Hinata, who was blushing and hugging Naruto tightly. She nodded her head and smiled, as if saying 'Thank you.' Sasuke gave a small smile and nodded his head back, as if saying 'You're welcome' and turned his head to Tsunade, hoping Hinata didn't see his blush, which she didn't.

Tsunade's smirk widened, if possible, and Kakashi giggled like a schoolgirl, when they saw Sasuke's blush. _'Seems like I did the right thing after all.' _This made things a lot easier. "Well, if we had talked to you first, would you've agreed?" Sasuke glared at them, while Hinata shook her head.

"Fine, how long will he be like this?" Sasuke asked calmly, making Hinata flinch.

"Well, I'm not really sure…" Tsunade began.

"Could be days, weeks, months…" Kakashi continued.

"Maybe years," They finished together.

"Sasuke-san, why are you looking at us like that?" Tsunade asked while cowering behind Kakashi, who had a large sweat drop at the back of his head.

You see, Sasuke's normal glare was scary, but this one was much worse, he could scare Orochimaru with this one, so Tsunade pushed the security button, and the ANBU came and held Sasuke back from tearing them apart. Hinata just stood there, not sure what to think.

When Sasuke calmed down, Kakashi and Tsunade handed them a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Hinata asked, but when she saw what was on it, she hid it from Sasuke, afraid that he would kill something if he saw it.

Being a very curious person, Sasuke snatched the paper from her hands and looked at it.

What happened next is not something I want to write here, but what I can tell you, is that Kakashi had a black eye, Tsunade was holding Naruto, and Sasuke had his Sharingan activated, and was being held back by Hinata. Who would've thought Hinata was that strong?

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Sasuke screamed, he was very angry indeed. But what was weird, is that Naruto was still fast asleep.

If anyone would walk in at that moment, they would see a sweat dropping Kakashi with a black eye, a laughing Tsunade holding a snoring Naruto, and a blushing Uchiha being held by a blushing Hinata, both having they're bloodline limit activated.

"I WILL NOT BE MARRIED TO A HYUUGA!" he shrieked, blushing.

That's right. The piece of paper was actually a marriage certificate.

Hinata looked sad, but tightened her hold on Sasuke; she didn't want him to kill the Hokage and his old teacher. _'It's always the same, no one wants me,' _she thought, angry at Sasuke, but mostly angry at herself. _'I should've never gotten my hopes up. Note to self: never trust anyone who tries to be nice to you.' _She had hoped Sasuke to be different; he had been so nice to her.

A few months back, they had that mission together. They had to retrieve an artifact that had been stolen. With her Byakugan and Sasuke's Sharingan, they finished the mission in a short time, but they had bonded at that mission and soon became good friends. Before, she always thought she liked Naruto, but when they went to Neji and TenTen's wedding, she found out that maybe she liked Sasuke, and that made everything so complex. _'NO! I do NOT like Sasuke-san! Come on Hinata, how could he be any better than Naruto-kun?' _She admired Naruto, but he was so loud. And Sasuke was…well…not so loud, and he was determent, but he was so quiet, and arrogant, and she did not like arrogant men. Yes she did NOT like Sasuke!

'_But he does look hot shirtless...'_

At that thought she blushed, Sasuke-san, hot? _'Am I going insane? I must be…Sasuke-san is my friend, and he did say that he didn't want to live with me. I'm so weak…nobody cares…' _Naruto decided to wake up at that very moment. Hinata looked at him, and almost fainted. Naruto looked so damn cute!

"EH?" Naruto looked at Tsunade, his eyes bugging out of their sockets, making Tsunade smile. He raised an eyebrow, and asked "Who are you?"

'_He sounds kind of scared' _Hinata thought.

And he was.

He was being held by some old hag, for Kami's sake!

Tsunade just smiled. "I'm the fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, Tsunade. What's your name?"

"I'm Uchiha Naruto, future Hokage of Konohagaga-whatever." He answered, still kind of scared.

Tsunade almost laughed outloud at 'Uchiha Naruto', but noticed that he looked kind of scared. She let him down, and he ran to his 'parent's' but stopped in front of Sasuke.

"Kaa-chan? Why are Otousan's eyes as red as his face?"

This made Kakashi burst out in giggles, Tsunade turned to the window (no one knows what she was doing) and Sasuke just blushed harder and fumed, while Hinata let go of Sasuke and picked Naruto up.

"He's just in a bad mood, don't worry." She said, and Naruto nodded. A smile graced Hinata's lips, and when Naruto buried his head in her shoulder, she felt like he was really her son. Soon a soft snore was heard from him.

This made Tsunade smile, Kakashi giggle some more, and Sasuke calm down.

And in a motherly way, Hinata turned to Sasuke, and glared. "Take us home, so he can sleep."

Not wanting to get Hinata in a bad mood, Sasuke clamped his mouth shut and stomped out the door.

Hinata winked at Tsunade and Kakashi, picked up the piece of paper and walked out.

As soon as they were out of hearing range, they burst out laughing:

Kakashi thinking about Hinata and Sasuke in a very disturbing way, like seen in one of his books.

Tsunade was thinking about the looks on their faces. _'Priceless,'_ she thought.

Soon they both passed out from lack of air.

* * *

"Sasuke-san!" 

"WHAT?"

"Otousan, STOP SHOUTING AT KAA-CHAN!"

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SASUKE-SAN!"

Sasuke stared at Hinata; this was the first time he had ever heard her scream.

"Stop it, BOTH OF YOU!"

Naruto just stared. "Otousan, Kaa-chan's scarier than Sakura-nee-chan."

Sasuke just nodded. _'Probably PMS-ing'_ he thought

"Sasuke-san, will you please put him down!"

Sasuke was holding Naruto by the foot, and somehow, Naruto had raised his head, defying the laws of gravity.

Sasuke was about to drop him, when Hinata slapped him on the head. "I told you to put him down, not drop him!"

Sasuke just stared, not sure if he should be scared or laughing. The look on Hinata's face was priceless. Before he knew it, Hinata had scooped Naruto from him and pushed him inside the Uchiha mansion.

After a small glaring contest between Hinata and Sasuke, which Hinata won, Sasuke stomped up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door after him.

Hinata sighed. 'Why was he being so difficult?' She turned to Naruto, who had a very weird look on his face.

"Kaa-chan, why is Otousan like this?"

"Well, he's in a bad mood." _'A VERY bad mood.'_

"Why?"

Hinata wondered what to say. "Well, he's under a lot of stress right now."

"Why?"

"Umm, I'm not really sure."

"Why?"

Hinata blinked. "All I know is that you need to go to sleep."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, I'll call Otousan here," she said with a sweet smile.

Naruto clamped his mouth shut and Hinata brought him into the room next to Sasuke's. She then wondered where she would sleep.

She put Naruto into the bed and tucked him in. Then a lightning struck, and poor Naruto jumped back into Hinata's arms, scared to death. "What was that?"

Hinata smiled. "It's just a lightning."

The lightning-thing came again, and poor Naruto was shaking.

"Kaa-chan, can you stay with me tonight?" he said with the puppy-eyes look. "PWEEAASEE?"

Hinata gave a soft giggle "All right." She lay down on the bed and put a blanked over them. Naruto snuggled to her chest and whispered: "Goodnight, Kaa-chan. I love you."

This caught Hinata by surprise. Did he just say that? "Goodnight, Naruto-chan."

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. _'Kaa-chan loves me! I wish Otousan did the same.'_

Hinata was close to tears. He just told him he loved her as his mother. She didn't know if she should be happy, or sad. She did like him, but not as much as before. And with that thought she fell asleep, clutching her crush-turned-into-her-son close.

Sasuke had been watching the whole thing, from when the lightning struck, to the moment they fell asleep. He also saw the tears the almost escaped from Hinata's eyes. She would never notice him.

Sasuke had liked Hinata since the mission. He had always thought she was weird. But when she told him about her family problems, which took her a month, he almost went to the Hyuuga-part of the village, to kick Hiashi's butt. But, as usual, Hinata stopped him. She had an affect on him which he didn't understand then. But when Neji got married, he understood. He liked her. The arrogant Uchiha was in love with the shy Hyuuga. He walked into his own room and tried to go to sleep, but when he closed his eyes, he saw Hinata's smiling face.

'_Goddamn it, I've got to relax,'_ he thought as he turned to the window, to look at the moon. It reminded him of Hinata. She was like an angel, so pure, so beautiful…god that sounds sappy. And with that thought he also fell asleep, dreaming about his angel.

* * *

A/N: yeah I know, she's WAY OOC, but I like the new Hinata:P 

please R/R!


	7. TV and Girltalk

A/N: ok, here's a new chapter, I hope you like it! and a BIG thank you to my BETA-reader: **Silente Faerie64!**

if you don't review, then I won't write more! .

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT OWN Naruto...

* * *

Hinata woke up to the sun, which was shining in her face. She then heard the front door slam shut downstairs. _'Sasuke-san must have a mission today. Wait, Sasuke-san? Wasn't it a dream?_' She tried to sit up, but something was holding her down. 

Naruto was lying on her stomach, with a firm grip on her shirt and a thumb in his mouth. This made Hinata almost cry, he was so cute! _'It wasn't a dream...' _she thought, a little scared. What scared her the most, was this new feeling; she was supposed to like Naruto, now she loved him like her own son. Plus, she was beginning to like Sasuke more and more. But one look at Naruto's face, and her worries disappeared. Her smile reappeared when he opened his sky-blue eyes and looked at her.

"Ohayo, Naruto-chan" she said, adding the –chan suffix without noticing.

"Ohayo, Kaa-chan" Naruto said, yawning. Suddenly a low growl was heard and Naruto blushed. "I'm hungry" he said, rubbing his eyes.

Hinata giggled and sat up. "Ok, let's get dressed and then we'll get something to eat." Naruto jumped to the floor and looked around. _'He's pretty energetic considering he just woke up.' _Hinata giggled, Naruto was now running around the room. He found where Sakura put his clothes and handed them to Hinata. Hinata scooped him up and walked to the bathroom.

When Naruto saw the bathroom door, he screamed and tried to get from Hinata, but her hold on him was too strong. _'Looks like Neji-nii-san's training paid off after all. Ok, there's no way I'll be able to carry him there while he's trashing around, so I'll blackmail him!' _Hinata smiled sweetly at Naruto.

"If you take a bath, I'll make you some Ramen."

Naruto stopped instantly and pouted. Kaa-chan wasn't being fair! But he really wanted Ramen, so he put up with the bath, and Hinata dressed him in white shorts and a black t-shirt with the 'Uchiha' symbol on the back. She hoped that Sasuke wouldn't get mad at her for that. Black and white suited Naruto MUCH better than orange anyway…

When Naruto was dressed, she turned on the TV, and put Naruto down in front of it. "I'm going to take a bath now, and don't go anywhere, ok?" And she walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

Naruto pouted, but he wanted Ramen! And being the good boy he was, he turned to the TV…

And he ran behind the couch.

There, on the screen, was a tiger! Naruto looked back to the TV, and it roared! Naruto hid behind the couch until the tiger stopped roaring. Then a man came on and started to talk to the tiger, and the tiger obeyed him! _'I wonder if I talked to the tiger, if would it go away._' Naruto cautiously went in front of the TV and roared at the screen. The tiger ran away! _'WOW! I scared away the tiger!'_ Naruto thought, very proud of himself! So Naruto ran around the room, roaring at anything and everything that moved.

Hinata finished dressing and walked out, and giggled at Naruto, who was busy roaring at a bird through the window. The bird flew away, and Naruto smiled. "Look, Kaa-chan, I scared the bird away!" he said, running to her. "Really? That's great!" she said, hugging him and giggling, while Naruto smiled proudly. She then took his hand and walked downstairs.

On the kitchen table she found a letter:

_Dear Hinata._

_Got called on a mission. I'll be back sometime tonight._

_Make yourself at home, and don't worry, you can use what you want, and no, you're not bothering anyone. Just take care of Naruto._

_Don't worry about me either._

_Sasuke._

Hinata smiled. He knew her so well.

"Kaa-chan, where's Otousan?" Naruto asked, looking around.

"Otousan went on a mission. He'll be back sometime tonight"

"Oh, ok" Naruto said, looking at the floor. _'Why did Otousan leave without telling me?'_

Hinata looked at Naruto, he was too quiet. Naruto was standing in front of her with his head bowed so his hair was covering his eyes. _'Oh no! Now he's sad. Oh I gotta do something. Just looking at him like this makes me sad! Ok, think Hinata THINK!" _She then remembered.

"Didn't I promise you Ramen?" Narutos head snapped up and he smiled wide, and a few minutes later, a bowl of Ramen was in front of him, which was gone within a few seconds.

"That's the best Ramen I've ever had! Thanks, Kaa-chan!" Naruto said, grinning.

'_Good job Hinata, good job' _Hinata thought and smiled at him, and cleaned his face. Then the doorbell rang.

* * *

After 20 minutes of arguing with herself, Sakura decided to go to Sasuke's house. Hanabi had called her; Hinata hadn't come home last night.

She knew Hinata better than anyone, they were best friends, and they were best friends with Ino and TenTen. 'The troublesome four' the guys called them, named by Shikamaru.

* * *

**(take a look at their new lives)  
**

Ino was engaged to Shikamaru. He asked her just a week ago, but the wedding date is undecided. Ino wants a spring wedding though. Shikamaru is as lazy as ever, but he's really happy. Being the Hokage's prized strategist, and the first of the rookie 9 to pass Chuunin and Jounin exams, he has a pretty good life. As for Ino, she is now teaching at the academy.

TenTen and Neji live the perfect life, as TenTen describes it. Hinata, along with Tsunade and Hanabi, developed a jutsu to remove the cursed seal. When Hinata passed the Jounin exams, Neji bragged on and on about how proud he was of her, but he's still very protective of her. She's like a baby sister to him. He also asked Ten-Ten to marry him, and she agreed, but when he thought that his life couldn't get any better, Ten-Ten told him that she was pregnant, and THE Hyuuga Neji, the strongest of all the Hyuuga-family, was so happy, that he cried. Neji says that he's probably the happiest man in all of Konoha, if not the whole fire country. He is now waiting for his own Genin team to teach. And TenTen is also teaching at the academy.

Sakura still thinks she's in love with Sasuke, but she is taking notice of a certain green clad Jounin. She and Lee are good friends, and although denying it as much as she can, everyone sees that she likes him. She even gave him a make-over. She styled his hair, TRIED to trim his eye-brows (didn't work) and made him wear something different than the ugly green body-suit, and after some fighting and whining, Lee was dressed in an outfit like his old one (picture 12 year old Lee, only older…) except it was all green! And Lee liked it so much that he kept the look, and because Sakura had liked it so much, of course. And of course, Lee has been head over heals in love with Sakura ever since they met. But Sakura is stubborn; she keeps saying that she and Sasuke are meant to be together.

Hinata was kicked out of the Hyuuga-household by her own father when she was 13. TenTen took her in and poor Hinata got depressed. She even tried to kill herself once, but thankfully, Neji stopped her. He trained her for the Chuunin exams, and she passed, along with Ino and Sakura. He also trained her for the Jounin exams, and she passed it, along with Kiba and Lee. She opened up a little after that, and she even made friends with her younger sister, Hanabi. Now, at age 18, she lives with her younger sister in an apartment the Hokage gave them and is studying to be a medic-nin under the Hokage herself, with one of her best friends, Sakura, and she does missions with Sasuke, Neji and Sakura. She and Sakura sometimes volunteer at the academy. She is also good friends with Sasuke, if not in love with him.

* * *

Sakura started walking to Sasuke's house. It was a hot day, so she took her time. She heard a familiar voice calling her name. 

"Sakura-chan!"

"Ino-pig! TenTen-chan!" Saukra hugged her friends.

"Hey forehead-girl. Where are you going?" Ino said.

"I was going to Sasuke-kun's house to see if he has seen Hinata-chan."

"Oh I saw her yesterday! She was carrying a blond boy, and was following Sasuke-san to the Hokage's office." TenTen said. "I wonder why Sasuke-san was so angry…"

Ino and Sakura exchanged looks and grinned.

TenTen caught the looks. "You know something I don't" she said, and Ino and Sakura just nodded. "Well, tell me!" and while walking to Sasuke's house, they did. At first, TenTen didn't believe them.

"Yeah right, and pigs fly." TenTen said, rolling her eyes. "How can someone just turn into a 3 year old and think he's an Uchiha?"

"So…if Ino-chan grows wings, then you'll believe us?" Sakura said, earning a glare from Ino and a giggle from Ten-Ten.

"Well, with your humongous forehead, then anything is possible" Ino said.

When they reached Sasuke's house, Ino saw something in the sky.

"Hey you guys, I don't think I'll need wings after all." She said, pointing up.

"What are you talking abou-" TenTen stared at the sky. There it was, a pig flying around in circles shrieking "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"Hey is that TonTon?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. And it was TonTon, flying around. A pig with wings…_'Tsunade-sama must be practicing that Jutsu again…looks like it worked!' _Sakura giggled while TenTen blushed. Sakura rang the doorbell, and they heard footsteps, like someone was running, and then someone shouted "WHO IS IT?"

Sakura smiled. "It's Sakura-nee-chan, is Otousan home?"

"NO, BUT KAA-CHAN'S HERE! SHE MADE ME RAMEN!"

'_Hinata-chan…HERE!" _Sakura and Ino thought, while TenTen was still blushing about the pig thing.

They heard the fast footsteps again, and someone shouting "KAA-CHAN, SAKURA-NEE-CHAN'S HERE!"

Then the door opened, revealing a smiling Hinata holding a grinning Naruto. TenTen's jaw dropped to the ground. The blond hair, sky-blue eyes, whisker marks, stupid grin…that was Naruto! UZUMAKI NARUTO! "Told you so" Ino poked TenTen.

'_Why is that fat girl staring at me? Hey she must like me!_' Naruto thought grinning. But when he saw Ino, he stopped grinning and shouted "DID YOU SAY SORRY TO PINEAPPLE HEAD YET!"

Yepp, definitely Naruto. TenTen just stared.

Ino smiled and said "Yes Naruto, I said I was sorry and kissed his head too." _'And his mouth and his face and his…'_ Ino blushed.

"OK" Naruto said grinning. Thankfully, he didn't notice her blush, while on the other hand, the girls did and giggled. Let's just say, that Shikamaru and Ino were, shall we say, rather loud. (hint hint) Sometimes they wondered HOW Shikamaru could keep that up, being so damn LAZY…anyways, back to the story…

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, TenTen-chan, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked, smiling.

Sakura smiled back. "Well, we were looking for you. Hanabi called me this morning and said that you hadn't come home last night. She sounded kind of worried…"

Hinata slapped her head "I knew I forgot something! Come in!" She handed Naruto to Sakura and ran to the telephone. She quickly dialed Hanabi's number.

Naruto just stared at Hinata, a look of wonder on his face. "Sakura-nee-chan, who's Hanabi?" he asked

Sakura smiled. "She's Kaa-chan's younger sister." She answered as they walked inside. Naruto grinned and nodded. "COOL! I HAVE AN AUNTIE!" The girls giggled at him.

And above them, TonTon shrieked louder.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" **

(I wonder if he likes flying at all…)

"TONTON, COME HOME, NOW!" shrieked Tsunade's voice. And TonTon returned to her.

* * *

**HINATA'S CONVERSATION WITH HER SISTER:**

"Hanabi-chan? It's Hinata."

"**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"**

"I'm at Sasuke-san's house, and I'll be staying here for a while." Hinata blushed.

"Sooo, are you guys dating or something?" Hanabi teased.

"What? NO!" Hinata blushed harder.

"Then why are you at his house?" Hanabi questioned.

"Well, it's really hard to explain over the phone…I'll come by today and tell you everything, ok?"

"Ok, see ya, nee-chan!"

"Bye, Hanabi-chan!" Hinata hung up, sighing, and walked into the living room.

**MEANWHILE, IN THE LIVING ROOM:**

Naruto stared at TenTen with big eyes. "Sakura-nee-chan, who is she, and WHY is she so FAT!"

Sakura and Ino giggled, while TenTen stopped staring and fumed. "I am NOT fat, I'm pregnant! And my name is TenTen." Naruto just stared at her belly, an amazed look on his face. "You mean there's a BABY inside your belly?" TenTen nodded.

Naruto crawled over and poked her belly a few times, until TenTen took his hand and put it over her stomach, and the baby kicked. Naruto was startled, "It's kicking me!" he was about to kick back, but Sakura grabbed him and she and Ino held him back. "NARUTO! YOU DO NOT KICK PREGNANT WOMEN!" Sakura shrieked

"BUT HER BELLY KICKED ME!" Naruto fought back.

"THAT'S A GOOD THING!" Ino shrieked at Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto raised an eye-brow.

TenTen giggled. "Yes, actually it's comforting to know that she can kick."

"She?" Sakura and Ino questioned, and TenTen nodded. "We're having a girl!"

Sakura and Ino squealed and hugged TenTen, forgetting Naruto.

"Have you decided a name?" Ino asked.

TenTen nodded. "Hyuuga Hikari." She beamed. "Neji thought of it!"

The girls squealed some more, and Hinata came walking into the living room. "What's going on?"

"They're having a girl!" Sakura told her, and Hinata joined the squealing fest.

Poor Naruto stared wide eyed the four girls. They were scary! They were making weird noises. And they seemed really interested in TenTen's belly. He stared at her belly for a few seconds before asking "There's a girl inside you?"

Ino and Sakura giggled, and TenTen smiled. "Yes!" TenTen beamed.

Naruto seemed really interested in TenTen's belly. "Kaa-chan? Was I inside your belly?" he asked, smiling.

Hinata wondered what to say. "Well, yes. All babies come out of their mothers' belly, Naruto-chan." Well, that was half of the truth…babies DID come out of their mothers' bellies, but Hinata wasn't Naruto's _real_ mother…

"But how do the babies get in there?" Naruto asked.

"I think you're still too young to know that." Sakura said, while the other girls giggled, or blushed. (cough Hinata cough)

"WHAT! I'M NOT TOO YOUNG! I'M UCHIHA NARUTO, THE GREATESTEST NINJA IN THE WORLD!" Naruto shouted, jumping to his feet and making the girls cover their ears.

"You should ask your Otousan about that. I'm sure he'll tell you." Sakura said, giggling.

Naruto sat down and pouted. "but he's not here."

"When he comes back, you can ask him." Hinata said smiling at Naruto. And of course he flashed a fox-like grin and nodded. Naruto crawled into Hinata's lap and laid his head on her shoulder. Hinata put her arm around him, and he soon fell asleep. The girls silently squealed; he was so cute! He had his thumb in his mouth and his head was buried in Hinatas' shoulder.

Time for some girl-talk!

"How's Neji-nii-san doing?" Hinata asked, looking at TenTen, grinning at the smile that crept its way to TenTen's lips.

"He's great; he's on a mission right now. He'll be back sometime tonight." TenTen answered, smiling. Stars appeared in her eyes and she put her hands under her chin, sighing. "He's so cute sometimes. He's always hugging me and kissing me and stuff like that…" The other girls giggled at her. TenTen did that sometimes, going into dreamland and ranting on and on about how sweet Neji was to her. "…and he promised me a surprise when he came back!" She finished with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Neji had changed over the years. He and TenTen were good friends; they had been for a long time. After he became elite Jounin at 16, he opened up to TenTen, and they became closer and closer, until they _finally _started going out. NOTE THE FINALLY! Actually, thanks to Lee, they did. He talked to Neji after TenTen had told him about the fight she and Neji had about Neji's upcoming mission, A-class. Lee said that TenTen was afraid of loosing him or that if Neji got hurt, she would freak out. Who would have thought that fuzzy eyebrows could knock some sense into the Hyuuga's thick head? The night before that mission would never be forgotten, because TenTen had spent it with the man of her dreams, Neji.

* * *

"What about you, Ino? How's life for you?" TenTen asked. 

Ino got a dreamy look in her eyes and started fiddling with the diamond ring on her finger. "Life is GREAT! Shikamaru-kun had a mission too, don't know what it is about though…I miss him so much…I can't wait until he comes back." she sighed, a BIG grin plastered on her face.

Sakura shook her head, while Inner Sakura said **_'Ino-pig no-hentai…'_**

Ino gave up on Sasuke after he left the village, and Shikamaru was the new object of her affection.

* * *

**Flashback:**

_Shikamaru had just found out that Chouji and Neji conditions were stabled, when he heard a familiar voice calling his name._

"_Shikamaru!"_

_Shikamaru turned to see Ino running to him. She hugged him hard and started crying._

"_I was so scared! I thought you were gonna die!" she sobbed into his chest._

_Shikamaru blushed, what was she thinking? This was just too troublesome, having a crying Ino hugging him made him want to hug her back, which he did. "What do you mean?" So very troublesome…_

_Ino looked into his eyes. "I saw TenTen crying and I heard that Neji and Chouji were in bad shape, and Naruto hasn't come back yet and I thought that you…" Ino started sobbing again. "I'm just glad your ok, Shikamaru-kun" she whispered, loud enough for only Shikamaru to hear. And then she did something he did NOT expect:_

_She kissed him_

**End flashback**

**

* * *

**

That was about six years ago, and now they were one of the happiest couple in Konoha.

Hinata watched her two friends, who were stuck in dreamland. She was happy for them. She envied them though; they had the things that she wanted in her life.

"So, Sakura, I saw Lee yesterday. Good job on the make-over!" TenTen giggled.

"Thanks" she beamed. Although he was Jounin now, he still admired his Gai-sensei, and still acted like him. Quoting Shikamaru, he was VERY troublesome! But Sakura didn't seem to mind that. Secretly, she found it adorable. Sakura shook her head and was face to face with her friends, who were grinning. "Daydreaming about someone, forehead-girl?" Ino said, with a smug smirk on her face.

Sakura blushed. "N-no! What are you talking about?"

"See, she's blushing!" TenTen giggled.

"Honestly, you need to relax, Sakura-chan." Hinata giggled.

Sakura was now beet-red, and glaring. **_'SHANNARO! WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS TO ME?' _**Inner Sakura shook her fists in the air. _'Evil friends…'_ Sakura thought. "What about you, Hinata? Isn't there anyone YOU like?" Sakura saved herself, TenTen and Ino turned to Hinata, who was blushing and twiddling her fingers.

"Wwhat aaaree yyou ttalking aabbbboutt?" the girls smirked. Hinata only stammered when she was nervous, which meant, she DID like someone!

"Well, you are living in the same house as the village's number one heartthrob, AND you're taking care of a child together! Come one, admit it! You like him!" TenTen grinned. Ino and Sakura had a little giggle fest, while poor Hinata blushed harder, if possible.

"I-I ddon't…" Hinata was beet-red. TenTen joined the giggle fest, and Hinata lost it. "Alright, I DO LIKE HIM! YOU HAPPY?" she then covered her mouth and blushed a new shade of red never seen before, while Ino, Sakura and TenTen shrieked with laughter.

"What's going on?" Naruto rubbed his eyes and sat up. He took one look at Hinata's face and his eyes grew wide. "WHY IS YOUR FACE SO RED, KAA-CHAN? YOUR ALMOST AS RED AS OTOUSAN WAS AT BAA-CHAN'S PLACE!" Naruto was now staring at Hinata. Ino, Sakura and TenTen shrieked louder and tears were now leaking from their eyes. (AN: Poor Hinata…XD)

Poor Naruto stared at the girls, VERY confused. What was so funny? _'They better not be laughing at Kaa-chan!'_ Suddenly Naruto felt very dry in the throat."Kaa-chan, can we have Ice cream? PWEASE!" Naruto gave the cute puppy-eyes-pout look.

Hinata wasted no time in agreeing and they were out the door in a flash. Ino, Sakura and TenTen followed them, still giggling.

* * *

A/N: please review...for the sake of Sasu-chan's mental health

luvdaggers: Ties Sasu-chan down now you stay right there, we have a surprize for you .

Naru-chan: Sings and dances I LIKE BIG RAMEN BOWLS AND I CANNOT LIE!

luvdaggers: joins Naru-chan Dances

Sasu-chan: ... HELP MEEEEEE!


	8. Of dreams and the BOOGEYMAN!

A/N: well, I'm back...this chapter isn't really that funny, but the next one will be...I hope!

oh, and a BIIIIIIIIG thank you to my BETA-reader: **_Silente Faerie64 _**you rock! #huggles#

Disclaimer: I no NOT own Naru-chan!

* * *

It was a sunny day in Konoha, where the citizens of Konoha were happily spending time with their family's and friends. Every face had a smile on it…well, all but one.

'OH MY GOD! Why did I say that? Now they'll never leave it alone. And when Sasuke-san comes back from his mission...' Hinata sighed, and then blushed, remembering her dream from last night.

* * *

**_Hinata's dream (naughty Hinata-)_**

Hinata was washing the dishes, after she put Naruto to sleep. She then heard Sasuke's voice.

"Hinata-chan?" His voice was soft, calm. Only Uchiha Sasuke's voice was _that _calm.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata left the kitchen, trying to find Sasuke.

"Hinata-chan?" she heard him call again. But it sounded different, it sounded so desperate, so sexy…sexy? She blushed. She felt butterflies in her stomach and her heart was slowly, but surely, quickening. 'Sexy' and 'Sasuke' fit so well together', she thought.

She came to a hallway filled with pictures, pictures of his family before they were murdered. One picture caught her eye. It was of Sasuke and his older brother: Itachi. Itachi was giving Sasuke a piggy-back ride. Sasuke looked like he was about 5 or 6, judging by his facial and body structure, and the fact that he was happily hugging his brother's neck with a smile on his face, while Itachi looked back at Sasuke with a small smile on his face. They looked a lot like Sasuke and Naruto, when they were happy; Sasuke had a ghost of a smile on his face, and Naruto grinned like an idiot.

"Hinata-chan…" The sound of his voice tore her from her thoughts, and she proceeded to search for him. She walked across the hallway, her hand trailing across the cold wall, until she came to a door. "Don't be afraid..." she heard Sasuke say, making her heart beat faster and her breath stop. She carefully put her hand on the doorknob, her face burning up, the strange feeling in her stomach growing. She mustered up her courage, and turned it. She opened the door slowly, and peeked inside. The door then opened roughly, making her gasp, and someone dragged her in. The door closed again, and she was pinned to the door, by none other than Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-san?" Hinata blushed. He was _shirtless! _Sasuke just smirked, making her blush harder, and lifted his hand to stroke her face. She melted under his touch, silently wishing for more.

"Well, it's about time you got here." he said. Hinata felt his hot breath close to her ear, making her hold back a moan. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" He said as he kissed her. That one kiss took Hinata to cloud nine, if not higher. Only Uchiha Sasuke could kiss that well. It made her melt on the spot. If Sasuke hadn't been pinning her to the door, she would have slid down on the floor. A moan escaped her mouth, and she felt his smirk as she started to kiss him back. He then pulled back, making Hinata groan in disagreement. She gasped when Sasuke attacked her neck, and she ran her hand through his hair, another moan escaping her mouth.

'_He's good…' _she thought, as she felt Sasuke's tongue running over her skin.

Sasuke kissed his way back to her face, his smirk getting wider with each sound Hinata made. He looked deeply into her eyes, caressing her delicate skin.

"You even taste nice." He said, making Hinata blush even harder. Sasuke was about to kiss her again, when she woke up to the sun shining in her face.

_**End dream

* * *

**_

'I wish it was real...' Hinata thought, a sigh escaping her lips. If anyone caught her thinking like this, then she would die on the spot. She felt like her face was on fire, the dream was repeating itself again and again in her mind. This made the girls giggle loudly, making poor Naruto confused.

What was so funny about having a red face? Maybe she was sick or something! Before he could scold the girls, something black, massive and thick caught his eye, and he dove behind Hinata. 'What the…'

"Sakura-san!" they heard someone calling. Turning around, they saw a man dressed in green, his hair blowing in the wind, a smile on his face, running to them, and Sakura was the first to greet him. "Lee-san!"

"Looking good, Lee" Ino said, smiling. _'He looks HOT…GOOD JOB, SAKURA!'_

"Thank you, Ino-san!" Lee said, twirling around like a model. "It came out rather nice!" Lee made his way to Sakura and hugged her. "Thanks to my lovely Sakura-san, I have a date tonight!" he said, punching the air, apparently very proud of himself.

"…A date? That's great!" TenTen said, smiling. _'Oh no! Sakura's gonna have a fit!' _

Ino and Hinata's thoughts were about the same.

But Sakura just smiled. "That's great, Lee-san!" _'Boy number two…'_

'_There she goes again, hiding her true feelings,' _Ino thought.

"Who is she?" TenTen asked. _'If she's going out with Lee, then she must be REALLY special…'_

Lee got hearts in his eyes and squealed like a girl. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! Her flame of youth power caught me by surprise! It took me in and made me fall for her! And to make it better, she's Gai-sensei's niece!"

'_At least we know what she looks like…'_ TenTen thought.

"Umm…Lee? Her name?" Ino was getting creep out by the look on his face.

"Oh yeah! How could I have forgotten her name? I shall run 500 laps around Konoha backwards as punishment! Her name is Maito Mai! My sweet, sweet angel is named Mai!" Lee punched the air, tears running from his eyes. After about 2 minutes of silent admiring, and mumbling something about "Her youth power is just as strong as mine and Gai-sensei's!" Lee _finally _noticed a mass of blonde hair behind Hinata.

"This must be Naruto." Lee said, as he bent down to Naruto's level.

'Huh? HE KNEW!' the troublesome four thought at the same time.

Naruto peeked from behind Hinata, holding on to her legs tightly, and was greeted by massive black eyebrows. He 'eep'ed and dove behind Hinata again. The girls giggled at him, while Lee just smiled.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. And neither will my eyebrows."

Naruto peeked out again, and stared at Lee with those big, chibi, super cute and innocent eyes that would make Sasuke melt. He looked at Hinata, who smiled and nodded. Naruto looked back at Lee, grinning. "Hi, Fuzzy Eye-Brows!"

Lee smiled. "Well, hello there, little blond boy!"

"EHH! I'M NOT LITTLE!" Naruto pouted and pointed a chubby finger at Lee.

"How old are you?" Lee asked, smiling.

"Umm…" Naruto looked at his fingers and started counting. _'One…two…three…' _"I'M THIS MANY!" Naruto grinned, showing Lee his three fingers.

"Well, I'm almost 19" Lee said, grinning back.

Naruto pouted. "Well, that doesn't really mean I'm little!"

Lee stood up, while Naruto had to lift his head up to see him. "WOW! YOU'RE BIGGER THAN OTOUSAN IS!" Naruto lifted his hands up. "PIGGY BACK!"

"OK!" Lee reached down and picked Naruto up, and placed him on his shoulders. Naruto giggled and looked around. He then looked at Hinata. "HAHA I'M BIGGER THAN YOU KAA-CHAN!"

Hinata giggled and glanced at Sakura. Seeing her smiling, Hinata turned back to Naruto, smiling.

"WOW! I can see Baa-chan's place from here!" Naruto glanced around, until he hit Lee's head. "WALK!"

"Naruto-chan! Be nice to Lee-san!" Hinata scolded Naruto, who just grinned, saying "Sowwy!"

"Ow…ok, here we go!" Lee started walking, and Naruto started grinning.

"Ano…Lee-san?" Hinata called.

"Nani?" Lee turned around.

"How did you know it was Naruto-chan?"

"Well, I heard Hokage-sama talking about him, and I saw the Jutsu she used." And with that Lee turned away.

"Wait! What do you mean? What Jutsu?" Hinata ran after him.

"Sorry, Hinata-san, I promised Hokage-sama I wouldn't tell!"

The troublesome four sighed and followed Lee.

"WOW! I can see everything! You're so cool, Fuzzy-Eye-Brows!" Naruto said, grinning.

"Well, thank you, Naruto-kun!" Lee said grinning back.

"Kaa-chan? I'm hungry!"

"Well, I saw a Ramen-bar just around the corner."

Naruto hit Lee's head and shouted: "TO THE RAMEN, FUZZY EYE-BROWS!"

"HAI, NARUTO-KUN!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto was happily slurping Ramen, sitting on Hinata's lap. "Man, I'm full!"

"Well, you did have about 5 bowls of Ramen" Hinata said, giggling. She cleaned his face and stood up, placing Naruto on the ground. She paid for the Ramen and took Naruto's hand.

"Where to now?"

"I don't know." Sakura said.

"Hey, how about shopping?" Ino said.

'Oh no! I will NOT go shopping!' Naruto let go of Hinata and ran away.

"Naruto-chan! Where are you going?" Hinata yelled, but Naruto ran ahead. "I WILL NOT GO SHOPPING!" She tried following him, but he disappeared into the busiest street in Konoha.

'NO! Sasuke-san is going to kill me!' Hinata thought as she searched for Naruto.

"Hinata-chan!" TenTen ran to her. "We'll help you!" she turned to Lee, Sakura and Ino. "All right! We have to find Naruto, or you will all be responsible for Hinata's mental and physical welfare! Either she'll go insane, or Sasuke will murder her!" They nodded, thinking 'Never mess with a pregnant woman, she could kill you.' "Sakura, you and Ino check the shops, and Lee, you go to the all the playgrounds around here! Hinata, we'll go through the mob! We meet here in ten minutes. All right, let's split!" And everyone went their way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking along the Konoha market. 'Well, this is MUCH better than shopping!' Being really proud of himself, he started grinning.

People started staring at him and pointing. "Hey, isn't that-"

"SHH! It'll hear you!"

'Maybe I should go back.' He thought, turning around. But he was NOT prepared for what happened next.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" A cloud of smoke filled the street and cheesy music played in the background. And there, before Naruto's eyes, a man appeared.

"FEAR NOT, YOUNG ONE! ALTHOUGH YOU MAY BE FAR FROM HOME, I WILL ASSIST YOU IN YOUR JOURNEY BACK! YOUR INDEPENDENCE IS ASSTOUNDING FOR SOMEONE YOUR AGE! THE POWER OF YOUTH SHINES IT'S LIGHT THROUGH YOU!" The man did a dorky pose and his teeth made a 'bling'-sound, blinding Naruto.

* * *

(Inside Naruto's head while the man was talking)

'EHH? Who the hell (courtesy of Sasuke) is he? Why is he dressed in green? His eyebrows are thicker than Fuzzy-eyebrow's are! His hair scares me! Where's Kaa-chan? What's with the dorky pose? AHHHHHHHHH! I'm blind! I gotta get out of here!'

* * *

(Back outside)

"YOUNG ONE, WHY DO YOU LOOK SO FRIGHTENED? I SHALL TAKE YOU BACK HOME! DO NOT WORRY!" 'Hehehe, I'm so cool, soon I shall have another student! I miss Lee!' the man thought.

Naruto just stared wide-eyed at the man. He was crying! '…he's creepy!' With that thought Naruto ran away.

"UUUUWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WAIT, YOUNG ONE! I SHALL ASSIST YOU ON YOUR QUEST!" The Green-clad, with fuzzy eye-brows and bowl-cut hair, the beast of Konoha, Maito Gai, ran after the boy.

Meanwhile, Hinata was going crazy! 'Where is he?' She and TenTen met up with Sakura, Ino, and Lee, but they didn't find him either.

"I looked under every rock and checked every face, but no Naruto!" Lee said.

"We even checked the panties-store (or what ever), but he wasn't there either!" Sakura and Ino said.

Hinata was close to tears. 'We were just going shopping and he just disappeared! WHERE ARE YOU!' she then heard someone scream. She looked to the direction the scream came from, and saw a mass of blond hair run into her arms.

"I'M SOWWY KAA-CHAN! I'LL NEVER RUN FROM YOU AGAIN! I'LL GO SHOPPING!"

Hinata's arms immediately found their way around Naruto's small form, and hugged him for dear life._ 'Thank Kami!' _She then found that he was shaking. Hinata looked at his face and saw tears. 'Why is he crying?' "Naruto-chan?"

Sakura, Ino, TenTen and Lee were admiring the two in front of them; they really looked like mother and son. But the moment didn't last long, for the Green Beast of Konoha came running to the scene.

"YOUNG ONE, I SEE YOU FOUND YOUR M- gasp LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

And they embraced a sunrise and ocean suddenly appeared in the background.

The others just stared, the same thing going through their heads: 'Do they HAVE to do this EVERY TIME they meet?'

Except for Naruto. He screamed and cried harder, clinging on to Hinata as if his life was on the line. "NOO! FUZZY EYE-BROWS! RUN AWAY WHILE YOU CAN!" he shouted, but Lee didn't hear him.

"Naruto-chan?" Hinata hugged Naruto back. 'He's shaking, crying, holding on to me…he's scared of something.' She took one look behind her and figured out why. 'He's afraid of Gai-san.' "Naruto-chan, are you ok?"

"NO! Boogeyman won't weave me alone." Naruto mumbled. "He-he-sob HE SHOUTED AT ME! UWAAA!" Naruto resumed crying, holding on to Hinata like never before.

This made Sakura, Ino and TenTen to look at the two, Lee and Gai were still embracing.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Anyways, Sakura and Ino giggled, and TenTen looked worried. "Is he ok, Hinata-chan?"

"He's scared of Gai-san. I think I better take him away from him." Hinata answered, standing up. Sakura and Ino started laughing, both earning a glare from TenTen. "What would you two do if it were your child?" The two just laughed harder. 'I wonder if their laughing at the Green-dorks…'

"I think we better get out of here, TenTen-chan." Hinata said, turning to walk away. TenTen nodded and followed Hinata, leaving the other four behind.

Sakura and Ino were shrieking with laughter, while Gai and Lee were embracing in the middle of the street. People were staring now, pointing at the two 'clowns'. "Probably from the Wind Country. They have the weirdest customs I've ever seen!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

* * *

Hinata and TenTen made their way to Hinata's old home, where Hanabi was currently going crazy.

"WHY DID YOU MOVE IN WITH SASUKE-SAN? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Hanabi was probably PMS-ing.

This got Naruto's attention. He moved his head from Hinata's shoulder, and stared at the girl, his eyes big and round, as in: super cute. _'She looks a lot like Kaa-chan…'_

"And why didn't you tell me about junior here?" Hanabi smiled at Naruto. "He looks familiar…"

"Well, you should know him, it's Naruto!" TenTen rolled her eyes.

"IT IS?" Hanabi stared at him. "But…he's like small and-and cute! No, he's super cute!"

"We'll tell you everything later, but can we come in?" Hinata said.

"Hey, it's your house too, nee-chan." Hanabi said as she stepped inside.

Naruto was still pretty scared. After meeting the Boogeyman, who wouldn't be scared? But he wanted to see this person better; after all, she did look a lot like his Kaa-chan. So, he made a small squealing sound, that made the three females look his way, and he reached his hands out to her.

Hanabi blinked at Naruto, who was reaching his small, chubby hands out to her in a super cute way. She looked at Hinata, who nodded, looking just as shocked as she was. So, Hanabi did something she had NEVER done before: she reached back and held Naruto.

"Hi." Naruto said, in a shaky voice.

"Hi." Hanabi replied.

"Ano…what's your name?" Naruto asked, his voice still a little shaky.

"My name is Hyuuga Hanabi. What's yours?" Hanabi stared at Naruto, confused of how he could be so damn cute! Uzumaki Naruto was ANYTHING but cute! Hanabi did NOT understand how Hinata could like him.

"Umm…I'm Uchiha Naruto. How do you know Kaa-chan?"

"Umm…she's my sister."

"OH! So YOU'RE my auntie!" Naruto grinned and hugged Hanabi.

'_Kaa-chan?'_ Hanabi thought as she glanced at Hinata, who shrugged. "I guess that makes you my nephew then." She said, hugging Naruto back, but was only greeted by soft snores. Naruto had fallen asleep. (A/N: DAMN HE SLEEPS ALOT! Well, I under stand him well, after being scared to DEATH by the boogeyman, then he has to be tired, ne?) Hanabi smiled.

"Well, now that he's asleep, then we might as well tell you what happened," TenTen said as she sat on the living room sofa. Hanabi and Hinata joined her.

"Well, long story short, the Hokage and Kakashi-sensei had the crazy idea to turn Naruto into a three year old, making him think Hinata-chan was his mother and Sasuke-san his father, and now they have to pretend to be married." TenTen said in one breath.

Hanabi blinked at them, earning an "I know" from TenTen and a shrug from Hinata. Tsunade-sama _was_ a bit off in the head, but make Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata a family? That was too much!

A grin found its way to Hanabi's face. Turning to face Hinata, her grin turned into a smirk, for Hinata's face was now red, her eyes half-open and her mouth 1/3 open; meaning she liked Sasuke, and that she was having a day-dream about him. And judging from the redness of her face, the dream was good! Maybe…a shirtless Sasuke pinning her to a wall…some blushing…and so on. _'Byakugan so rocks!'_

"So, how do you like this, nee-chan? How does it feel to be 'married' to the village heartthrob?" Hanabi raised an eye-brow as Hinata's blush deepened.

"Oh, she likes it. A LOT!" TenTen giggled.

"I though so!" Hanabi giggled as well.

Naruto was out cold. Hanabi looked him with a thinking-like pout. _'Nee-chan seems to be fine, although she liked Naruto so much…hey! She's in love with Sasuke-san! That's why she spends so much time with him!'_

They spent a few hours talking, mainly about nothing. TenTen told Hanabi about Hikari, and some squealing later, Naruto woke up. And now, it was time to go back.

"But KAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!"

The girls winched. "You know, Naruto-chan, I like you REALLY much, but you are REALLY annoying!" Hanabi said, crossing her arms, very Neji-like.

Naruto just pouted.

"Come on, Naruto. Otousan will be home soon." Hinata smiled as Naruto took her hand and dragged her out. "BYE HANABI-CHAN!"

"Well, I'll see you later! Bye!" Hinata hugged Hanabi, and she and TenTen took off.

"I gotta go, Hinata-chan. You be nice to your otou-san, Naruto. And if he's tired, do NOT wake him up. He's REALLY cranky!" TenTen warned, before leaving.

"BYE TENTEN-NEE-CHAN!"

"BYE NARUTO-CHAN!" TenTen waved and disappeared. "LET'S GO KAA-CHAN!" Naruto said, as he dragged her to the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

'Damn, I'm tired,' Sasuke thought as he walked inside his house, the effect of the mission getting to him.

* * *

Today's mission had been escorting the Kazekage into the village. Team SNS had to walk almost ¼ of the way, meet Gaara, and walk back to Konoha, an A-rank mission.

On his team were Shikamaru, the brains, Neji, the mind reader, and Sasuke, the muscles. Together they made the strongest team in all of Konoha: team SNS. Sometimes Lee, Hinata or Sakura would accompany them on missions.

On the way back, team SNS met five lame assassins, two weak Akatsuki (spelling?) members, and a small group of thieves. And that spelled: a very boring mission. The assassins were _'Kaiten'_ed away by Neji, the Akatsuki were slaughtered by Sasuke's Chidori (both at the same time), and the thieves got a one way trip of a cliff, thanks to Shikamaru's Kage Mane No Jutsu. AND they had to carry Gaara's cows for him.

Gaara had a thing for cows. No one could understand it, but the man loved cows. His entire office was filled with cow-like items. The wallpaper even had cows on them.

* * *

As soon as he opened the door, he was greeted by a hyper Naruto. "OTOU-SAN'S BACK! YAY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs and Sasuke flinched because of the high volume. 'Too…loud!' but Naruto didn't seem to mind. He ran to Sasuke and hugged his legs tightly.

Hinata came from the kitchen. "Oh welcome back, Sasuke-san. How was your mission?" 'He looks worn out.'

Sasuke dragged himself into the kitchen, making some kind of a sound. It sounded like a cross between a groan and a squeal. He looked like a zombie; his hands hanging to his sides and Naruto hanging on his legs.

"Umm…Sasuke-san? Are you ok?" Hinata said. 'He doesn't look so good. "…hungry…" was the answer she got. "KAA-CHAN'S COOKING RIGHT NOW! YOU JUST HAVE TO WAIT!" Naruto was excited; she made the best Ramen in the world, so her cooking must be REALLY good!

Sasuke walked into the living room, slowly, but surely, and lay down on the couch, no, more like…passed out on the couch. _'…I…hate…cows!'_

Naruto came in after Sasuke and stared at his face. 'Otousan looks tired!' Naruto carefully lifted his hand and poked Sasuke's cheek. 'It's cold!' Sasuke made a face and rubbed his cheek. He then yawned and made himself comfortable.

A few minutes later, Hinata came in, carrying a tray full of food. "Sasuke-san? Are you asleep?"

"No… I'm too hungry to sleep." Sasuke didn't even open his eyes.

Hinata shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Well, I have food for you…" Sasuke sat up and snatched the food from her and began eating faster than Naruto did! Hinata and Naruto just stared, surprised at how fast Sasuke was eating.

Sasuke finished in record time. "That was really good, Hinata-chan!" Sasuke said as he lay down again and closed his eyes. He yawned and thanked her.

Meanwhile, Hinata just smiled at him. 'That mission must have been hard.' Naruto just stared at Sasuke. 'OTOU-SAN IS THE BESTEST!' Naruto grinned. Sasuke was snoring softly. Hinata didn't want to bother him, so she found a blanket and put it around Sasuke, and she kissed his cheek. A small smile found its way to Sasuke's lips, and he snuggled into the blanket, sighing softly. 'Like a little baby.' Hinata thought as she smiled.

"Come on, Naruto-chan. Let Otou-san sleep." Hinata took Naruto's hand and they walked into the kitchen. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, and grinned. 'hehehe, Otou-san has a lipstick-mark!'

* * *

"Itadakimasu! Naruto inhaled his dinner, but not as fast as Sasuke did. "Kaa-chan?"

Hinata looked up from washing the dishes. "Hm? What is it, Naruto-chan?"

"Why is Otousan so tired?"

"His mission was probably hard. It'd be best if we don't disturb him. He can be very cranky when he's tired." 'Well, that was an understatement. Sasuke could kill if he was disturbed.'

"Oh, OK!" Naruto went back to inhaling his dinner.

Then the phone started ringing. Hinata ran to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hinata-chan?"

"Oh Hi Sakura-chan."

"SAKURA-NEE-CHAN!"

"Naruto-chan says hi."

"Say hi back for me. Hey Hinata? How Sasuke-kun doing? I saw him on the way home and I got worried!" Sakura even sounded worried.

"Yeah, he's asleep in the living room. He even ate faster than Naruto-chan does." Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Naruto shouted, shaking his small fists in the air.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry, Naruto-chan." Hinata waived her hand in front of herself. Sakura giggled on the other line.

"I hear he's as cute as ever!"

"You have no idea!"

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ME!"

"Naruto-chan, keep it down, you don't want to wake Otou-san, do you?"

Naruto clamped his mouth shut. He didn't want to wake him up! Otou-san might get angry!

"Sakura-chan? May I ask: why did you call me?" Hinata giggled at Naruto.

"Oh, yeah! Tsunade-sensei called me and I need you to get to the Hospital. We have a level 2 incoming! I'm there right now!"

"Level 2? I'll be right there!" Hinata hung up.

"Ka-chan, are you going somewhere?" Naruto stared at Hinata, who was now running around, getting ready.

"Yeah, Naruto-chan. I have to get to the Hospital."

"Hey, what's going on?" Sasuke was leaning to the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. The lip-stick mark was still there.

"I gotta get to the Hospital, right now! We have a level 2! I need you to take care of Naruto while I'm gone!" Hinata was now ready and was about to walk out the door.

"WAIT! Kaa-chan?" Naruto ran to Hinata and hugged her. "When will you be back?"

Hinata picked Naruto up and hugged him back. "I don't know, Naruto-chan. But you stay here and take care of otou-san, ok?" Naruto nodded. Hinata let Naruto down and walked to the door. "I'll be back sometime tonight, all right?"

"Ok." Sasuke's smirk was still there. "BYE, KAA-CHAN!" Naruto grinned. Hinata walked opened the door. "Bed by nine, ok? And NO Ramen! BYE!" And she was out the door.

Sasuke looked Naruto. "Naruto?"

"Eh?" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke's smirk fell. "You will pay for waking me up." He said with the calmness only he, Uchiha Sasuke, could muster.

This scared the crap out of little Naruto, and he bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Sasuke on his heals. "NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Ok then." Sasuke said as he used his 'Rock Lee' speed and stopped in front of Naruto, who immediately froze. Sasuke took this chance and grabbed Naruto and held him over his shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto screamed, and Sasuke smirked.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Sasuke started tickling him!

"HAHAHAHAHA OTOU-SAN! HAHAHAHA STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruto shrieked and laughed at the same time.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Will Naru-chan survive the horror of tickling? Will Sasuke ever get that lipstick mark off his face? What is the deal with Gaara's cow? find out next time!

please review...


	9. Gaara's cows and when Naruto fell in lov...

A/N: OK! I'm sorry it took so long...my laptop is being an ass...also...I wat to say this:

**this chapter wouldn'tbe here if it wasn't fot my BETA: Silente Faerie64! she helped me a LOT while writing this fic! so this chappie is by both me AND her! so you should thank her as well! THANK YOU SOOOOO MCUH! I wuv you #huggles# **

**well I'll shut up now...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...**

* * *

Chapter 9

_**Gaara's cows and when Naruto fell in love...**_

Gaara wasn't a popular person. He did everything he could to protect the Sand, but it was never enough. He gained respect, but was never acknowledged. Many asked him why he did it, but they never got an answer from him. But his siblings, Temari and Kankuro, both knew the reason very well; after meeting Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara changed a lot. He was more open and was made Kazekage, and even if he didn't say anything, they knew he respected the blond. And now, Gaara had quite a thing for cows. No one knew why, but he was totally obsessed with cows! When the villagers asked him why, all Gaara would say was that they helped him get over his problems. And, in his own little disturbing way, Gaara would smirk evilly at the thought.

"It's good to see you again, Kazekage-sama." Tsunade greeted him. She pulled out her sake-bottles, not even inviting Gaara. He didn't mind though, he never was much of a drinker.

Gaara nodded at her. "It has been too long, Hokage-sama."

"How was your trip?"

"Well, apart from Neji almost killing Daisy, it went smooth."

Tsunade raised an eye-bow. "Why is that?"

"Well…Daisy kinda crapped on his back…" Tsunade choked on her sake and laughed loudly.

"Well, I'm glad Daisy is alive and well. How are the others…Belle and…Poonada, was it?"

Gaara glared at her. "It's Piñata, and **stop** making fun of my cows!" he said calmly.

Tsunade giggled. "You remind me of Sasuke-san when I told him about Naruto."

"So you actually did it?" If Gaara had eye-brows, he would have raised one.

"Of course I did! I told the idiot that I was gonna teach him a new technique, and he followed me like a lost puppy!" Tsunade laughed, finishing her 3rd bottle of sake. "I swear to Kami; you should have seen the look on his face when I showed him the seals."

* * *

**Flashback. (this is just Naruto and Tsunade talking)**

"HEY! TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN! Where are we going?"

"NARUTO! Will you keep it down?"

"Why? I was going to have Ramen! Why do you have to kill my happiness? WHY!"

"Naruto…! I was going to teach you a new technique."

"…Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

#sigh# "Naruto…!"

"What kind is it?"

"It's-It's a secret kind…one only the Hokage knows…"

"…REALLY? COOL! WHAT DOES IT DO?"

"Uhh…it…it's…it's a sealing technique! It seals away bad things like-like…uhh…perverted men!"

"Perverted men…THAT'S COOL!"

"Uhh…yeah…sure…"

"WELL, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? WHAT ARE THE SEALS?"

"Here, I'll show you…" #smirk#

"OK!"

**End flashback

* * *

**

"Old hag, I think you went way too far on this." Gaara said calmly, crossing his arms, and closing his eyes, fully aware of the glare he was receiving from Tsunade. 'Old hag' was a forbidden nickname. No one could get away with calling her that without being beaten to a pulp, except for Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke. No one knew why, and no one asked.

"You know, Gaara, is you weren't Kazekage, you would be dead right now…"

"Well. If Naruto didn't care so much, then you would be dead, Tsunade-hime."

Tsunade giggled. "Well, if you hadn't met the little brat, then you would never have met your inner cow-I mean inner self. Now being Kazekage must be moo-I mean hard work for someone your age." Her cheeks were now a bit red, meaning she was drunk.

Gaara glared daggers at her. Why was everyone making fun of him? So what if he liked cows? It was normal to have a hobby! No one ever made fun of Temari or Kankuro! Kankuro and his stupid dolls! Temari's fan-collection was even more stupid! Without noticing, Gaara had pulled out Mr. Moo, his cow-plushie, and was now stroking it as if it were real, making Tsunade giggle louder.

What the hell? He couldn't even hold Mr. Moo without someone laughing at him? _'Why, oh WHY does this always happen to me? WHYYY?'_

This was going through Gaara's head, while on the outside, he remained calm and collected. He crossed his legs, revealing his special-edition cow-printed pants, making Tsunade laugh out loud. What was wrong with people? Why couldn't they just leave him in peace? "I shall moo you all…" he whispered, making Tsunade shriek with laughter. Realizing that he said that out loud, he calmly made his way out of her office, his face red from embarrassment.

Temari stared at her youngest brother as he made his way out of Tsunade's office. Hearing the laughter coming from there, and seeing the redness of Gaara's face, she figured that the Hokage had caught a glimpse of Gaara's pants. She let out a giggle, and Gaara turned his head to glare at her, before promptly walking out the door. She felt bad abut laughing at him, but the thought of Gaara, the emotionless killer, around cows, made her crack up. _'Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto…' _"Gaara!" Temari called as she ran after her brother.

Gaara stopped walking. "What do you want Temari? Going to make fun of me too?"

"Well, excuse me for finding cows funny. Anyways, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for laughing at you." Gaara turned around, and Temari smiled. _'He's holding Mr. Moo…he's so cute!' _

Gaara hugged Mr. Moo closer, reminding Temari of a child. "Really?"

"Yes, Gaara-chan. Cow-obsessive or not, you're still my baby brother whom I love very much, and I promise you this, if anyone laughs at you while I'm around, then I'll moo them myself." Temari finished with a sadistic smirk on her face.

Gaara's eyes widened. She would _moo_ for him? "Nee-san…"

Kankuro decided to walk in at that exact moment. "Hey Temari! Gaara! Guess what I just saw! Uchiha Sasuke giving some blond kid a piggy-back! HAHAHAHA!"

"Kankuro…"

"Oh, hey Gaara! How's Daisy? Is the poop-machine alive? HAHAHAHA!"

Gaara stared sadly at his brother before walking to the door, but he stopped when he heard Temari talk.

"If you don't stop laughing, I'll make sure you get 'moo'ed, AND your dolls too!" She glared at him. _'I'm keeping my promise, Gaara-chan…' _

"Woah, relax, Temari, I was just joking!" Kankuro put his hands in front of himself, trying to escape the wrath of her fan-collection.

"Well, I tired of seeing the look on Gaara-chan's face when people laugh at him, so I'm going to be nice for once and defend him!" Temari glared harder and crossed her arms.

"…So you admit being a mean old hag?"

Uh oh…

#Twitch#

"…Uhh…Temari…stop looking at me like that…AHHHHH!"

Gaara smirked and walked out.

* * *

Gaara knew loneliness, he knew pain, and he knew than better than anyone. After some time, he no longer felt that pain, at least not as much as before. And when he found his new obsession, everyone laughed at him. They made fun of him. Gaara began feeling that pain again. It wasn't until he told Uzumaki Naruto about his cow thing, that he got a positive reaction. Naruto said it was cool. He said that cows were cool! And Gaara was thankful for that. It made him more open about his obsession. He even got a cow plushie, cow wallpaper, and now, special edition cow printed pants.

"I never thought nee-san would moo for me…"

His thoughts were cut short, when he heard a scream/laughter from the Uchiha part of Konoha.

"OTOU-SAN! STOP IT!"

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE! IT'S TIME FOR BED!"

"NO! I WANT RAMEN!"

"KAA-CHAN SAID NO RAMEN! NARUTO! GET AWAY FROM THAT WINDOW! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"BYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!"

Gaara heard someone running, and by the sound of it, it was a three year old boy. He looked in the direction of the footsteps, and was met by a mass of blond hair running into him. The boy looked up at Gaara and blinked, then grinned, and at that moment, for the first time in his life, Gaara actually smiled. Not a smirk, or sadistic grin, but a genuine smile, making him look almost…nice! (AN: OO creepy!)

"HI! What's your name?" the boy asked.

"Gaara…" Gaara bent down to face the boy. "What's your name?"

"I AM THE GREAT UCHIHA NARUTO!"

Gaara did a double take. UCHIHA Naruto! His smile returned, and he patted Narutos head, making him giggle.

"NARUTO!" A very pissed of Sasuke came running and was about to shout at Naruto, but seeing Gaara smile made him stop stare and freak out.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, and ran behind Gaara. "NOOOO! GAAWA-NII-SAN! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME! I DON'T WANNA GO TO BED!"

"Uchiha" Gaara nodded his head, still smiling.

"G-Gaara!" Sasukes eyes bugged out and he gaped. OO

"Gaara chan!" They heard someone call. Turning around, Gaaras smile still there, they saw Temari running to them. Seeing Gaara's smile, she too and stared. She then pointed at Gaara, screaming: "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH GAARA-CHAN!"

"…Shut up Temari…"

"G-Gaara-chan?

"YEAH! HIS NAME IS GAAWA! STOP POINTING AT HIM YOU MEANIE!" Naruto ran to Temari, kicked her legs and dove back behind Gaara.

"OWW! BRA-Naruto?" Temari stared. OO

"How did you know my name?"

"Uhh…Naruto…lets get back home…Kaa-chan might be back…"

"OK! BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE GAAWA-NII-SAN! BYYYEEEE MEANIE-CHAN!" Naruto said, taking Sasuke's hand and walking away.

"Bye…Naruto." Gaara stared after him and Sasuke, slightly amused by this. He never imagined Sasuke as a father, and found that he was rather good at it.

"Uhh…Gaara-chan?" Temari asked.

"Nani?" Gaara turned to Temari, whose face was paler than Sasuke's.

"You-You're smiling!" she said, no, stated the obvious.

"…your point is?"

"It's really creepy!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Let's go back, nee-san."And with that, Gaara turned around and walked away, Temari timidly following him.

As for Sasuke…when he got Naruto home and _finally _put him to bed, Naruto didn't go to sleep. He started singing the Teletubbies-song loudly. Sasuke spent the rest of the night banging his head against a wall, while Naruto was happily singing to himself.

* * *

The next day was kind of normal…Hinata got home, Naruto was very happy about that, she went to sleep, Sasuke gave Naruto some Ramen, they played in the backyard, the phone rang, and Sasuke went to answer it, and, being the little devil he was, Naruto ran off.

He made his way to Konoha's most beautiful place: the Cherry Blossom Park. Konoha was known for their beautiful Cherry Blossom trees, and this was the most beautiful spot in all of the Fire Country. But what caught our little Naru-chan's eyes was not a tree, but a real Cherry Blossom, sitting under the most beautiful tree he had ever seen. She seemed to be sad, so his little mind told him to comfort her. He ran as fast as he could to her, calling her name.

"SAKURA-NEE-CHAN!"

* * *

Sakura was sitting under her favorite tree, the spot she usually went when she was sad. She was thinking about when Sasuke and Hinata became friends, the fact that he liked her was so clear to her, and when Lee told her about his date, she wondered if there was anything wrong with her, for lately she'd been in the dumps. The fact that both of the guys she liked were taken, and the fact that Naruto was a chibi…wait, Naruto? Why would she think about that idiot at a time like this? He was loud and stupid and…always there for her, to support her, to comfort her, even when she had been so mean to him. He always found ways to make her laugh, even after being turned down by Sasuke countless times. Then it hit her.

She was the idiot.

She was in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

'_Heh…you mean Uchiha Naruto…'_

'**_Stop drowning yourself in self-pity, because here comes prince charming!' _**Inner Sakura said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"SAKURA-NEE-CHAN!"

Sakura turned to see Naruto running to her, looking so very cute, making Inner Sakura faint. "Naruto…"

"Sakura-nee-chan, why are you so sad?" Little Naruto sat down in front of her, staring at her with big eyes.

"W-What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sakura put a fake smile on her face, hoping Naruto would buy it, which he didn't.

"Sakura-chan, don't lie to me…"

"Huh?" Sakura stared wide-eyed at the young boy in font of her. She then saw the older Naruto sitting in front of her, like he did so many times before.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Sakura-chan?"

What do you want, Naruto?" Sakura snapped.

"Are you ok? Why are you crying? What did that bastard do this time?"

"DON'T CALL SASUKE-KUN A BASTARD, YOU BAKA!" Sakura hit Naruto on the head, leaving a super-sized bump.

"OWW! I'm sorry Sakura-chan! It's just…I can't stand seeing you hurt all the time." Naruto said, while nursing his head and blushing.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine!" Sakura turned her head and dried her tears. "Nothing happened!"

"Sakura-chan, don't lie to me…"

"Naruto! Just leave it alone, OK!" Sakura turned away, tears threatening to spill out.

"Sakura-chan, it's always better to say it out loud. I'll always be there for you, to talk to…you know that…"

'_Goddamn it, Naruto! WHY do you have to be so stubborn?' _"Naruto…ok. He rejected me, again."

"Sakura-chan, why do you keep chasing after him? He's never going to love you!"

"You can't tell me what to do! He'll fall for me eventually, I'm sure of it!"

Naruto frowned, and then put back on a smile. "Sure, Sakura-chan…you're getting closer, I can feel it."

"Thanks Naruto. I knew I could count on you to cheer me up!" She said, while wiping her tears away.

"No problem, Sakura-chan! Now I'll accept my payment!" he stuck out his hand, accordingly.

"W-what payment, Narut…hey!"

**End Flashback**

She took him out to Ramen that afternoon. She could still remember the big bill she had to pay, and the humongous smile on Naruto's face after she walked him home. She _missed _him, dearly.

* * *

Naruto stared at Sakura for a few seconds. "I don't like it when people lie to me! Tell me!" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms.

Sakura stared at him, trying to hold back the memories of the old Naruto, her tears threatening to fall. "Naruto…"

"SAKURA-CHAN, DUN CRY! YOU CAN'T CRY!"

"Huh?" Saukra looked up to see Naruto almost crying himself. "I'm sorry, Naruto…I'm so sorry…" Sakura stood up, almost crying herself. _'If I stay here any longer, I'll cry my eyes out…I'm so weak, no wonder Sasuke-kun and Lee-san both left me…' _she started to leave, but stopped when she heard someone sobbing.

"Sakura-chan…I dunno why you're sorry, but I feel bad if you cry…" Naruto started crying, making Sakura feel bad. She walked back to Naruto, bent down and hugged him. Naruto stopped crying and blushed, but hugged her back.

"Thank you, Naruto…" Sakura kissed his cheek and smiled when she saw Naruto's face burn up.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto just stared at her, his face bright red.

Sakura smiled, and stood up. "Bye, Naruto-chan…"

"NARUTO-CHAN!" Hinata came running, she had seen everything. "Don't you ever run away again, or you'll have no Ramen!"

"…ok…"

Hinata: OO

* * *

**#skipping until the next morning#**

Naruto woke up next to his Otou-san.

Hinata had to leave again, and the lightning-thing came again, so Sasuke had to sleep next to Naruto. But, much to Sasuke's dismay, Naruto started to sing the Teletubbies song in his sleep, keeping Sasuke awake through most of the night. So Sasuke was now fast asleep.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's face…and poked it! Sasuke made a funny sound and rubbed his cheek. Naruto giggled and poked it again. This time, Sasuke made a face and turned around. Naruto then pouted and climbed over Sasuke, stepping in his face, and falling with a loud "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" but Sasuke didn't wake up! Naruto pouted and tried to find a way to wake him up. _'I'm HUNGRY!' _

"OTOU-SAN!"

No response.

Naruto hit him in the stomach, nothing.

'_He's not moving…#gasp# HE DIED!' _

"WHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sasuke bolted out of bed and stared at Naruto, who was now crying his eyes out. "What's wrong with you?"

"You died!" WHAHAHAHAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I WAS SLEEPING GODDAMN IT! STOP CRYING!"

No one wakes Uchiha Sasuke up when he's having a good dream…especially if his dream was about a certain white eyed girl…

"WHAAAHAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gaara shows up out of nowhere. "What's going on here?"

"NARUTO! Stop crying…"

Naruto ran behind Gaara, who was glaring swords and bombs at Sasuke.

"Naruto…" Sasuke bent down. "Come on, I didn't mean it…" Something inside Sasuke's head snapped, making him the perfect father. "Come on; let me give you a hug."

Naruto peeked from behind Gaara, who was torn between smiling and frowning. "Why did you scweam at me?"

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry, I just don't like it when people wake me up…I'm sorry." Sasuke opened his arms to Naruto.

Naruto stared for a while, but bravely took a few steps to Sasuke.

Sasuke smiled. (A/N: OO #faints#) "It's ok…"

Naruto ran to Sasuke, a little too fast for a three year old, and hugged him, sobbing gently.

"You accept my apology?" Sasuke stood up and started walking out of the room, leaving Gaara, who was holding back a squeal, grinning. He then left. (A/N: OO #dies#)

Naruto wasn't planning on letting Sasuke go anytime soon. "Hai! If you won't tickle me again!"

"Well…" Naruto's tears returned.

Sasuke: OO "OK! I won't!"

"YAY!" Naruto screamed, a little too close to Sasuke's ear. He almost dropped Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sasuke took a deep breath, not wanting to Naruto cry again. "Let's just go outside, while we wait for Kaa-chan, ok?" oh, how wrong he was…

**"…KAA-CHAN'S NOT HOME YET? WHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Sasuke was now officially panicking. "H-HEY! I'm still here…don't cry! What if I died?" Whoops…

"EHH? NOOOOOO! DUN WEAVE ME! WHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"H-Hey! Who said anything about me leaving? Why would I want to do that?"

"I dunno…"

"Stop crying! You're my son…I'd never leave you…Do you know how much I care for you? I'll….make you Ramen!" Naruto stopped crying at the word Ramen.

"WEALLY?"

"Yeah…"

"OK!"

"Get dressed…NOW!"

"HAI!"

* * *

After searching through the entire kitchen, they found out that there wasn't any Ramen left.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go and buy Ramen…" Sasuke frowned.

"NO!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"Uhh…I mean…I WANNA GO WHERE SAKURA-CHAN TOOK ME!" A small blush found its way to Naruto's face.

Sasuke raised an eye-brow. "Where did she take you?"

"Umm…"

"…?"

"Umm…I dun remember…but it was almost as good as Kaa-chan's Ramen!"

"Hmm…do you mean Ichiraku's?" Sasuke held back a smirk.

"Umm…I dun know…maybe Sakura-chan knows!" Naruto's face went red.

Sasuke stared at Naruto, torn between being amused or annoyed. _'He's blushing again…'_

"Well, let's go!" Naruto took Sasuke's hand and pulled him out.

* * *

They made their way to Sakura's house, Naruto blushing all the way.

Sasuke knocked on Sakura's door, and felt Naruto's grip on his hand tighten. _'He's nervous…' _

The door opened, Naruto's breath stopped, Sasuke's eye-brow lifted, Shino caught a spider, Kiba crapped in the middle of the street, Ino hit Shikamaru's head, I yawned, and out stepped Sakura, dressed in a pink dress. "Sasuke-kun! Naruto-chan! What are you doing here?"

Naruto grinned. "WE WANTED TO SEE YOU!"

Sasuke's eye-brow went higher. _'What…'_

Sakura smiled. "Well, come in then!" she opened the door, letting them in.

Sasuke stared at Sakura's face. Her smile seemed to be forced, and her eye-brows were a little higher then usual. "Sakura, is something bothering you?"

"How did you…oh yeah…Hinata-chan..." Sakura sighed. "Ano…can I talk to Naruto-chan…alone?" _'I can't take it anymore!' **'SHANNARO!'**_

"Umm…"

"CAN I? PWEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEEE OTOU-SAN!" Naruto pulled on Sasuke's hand while jumping up and down.

"Whatever…" OO

"YAY!"

Sakura took Naruto's hand and led him into her room. She closed the door and sat on her bed.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he stood in front of her.

"Well…I was just wondering…what you think about…umm…about…" She blushed crimson.

"…about what?" Naruto raised an eye-brow. _'…Is she ok?' _

"Well, what do you think about your parents? I mean, are they nice to you?"

Naruto grinned. "YEAH! OTOU-SAN PLAYED WITH ME YESTERDAY! AND KAA-CHAN MADE ME RAMEN!"

Sakura sighed. _'Well…maybe I'm supposed to be alone forever…' _she thought sadly. "Naruto…do you remember what we…I did the other day?"

"Umm…what did you do?"

"You know…our #blush# talk?"

"…what talk?"

'_WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO DAMN DENSE?'_ "Remember…by the tree?"

Naruto's face went from pink to fiery red in less than a second. "…no…"

"You don't remember…"

"YES! I remember…but I dun wanna tell anyone…" _'…yet'_

"Ok…well, can you do me a favor? Don't tell anyone, ok? It'll be our little secret."

"Umm…ok!"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Sakura smiled sweetly at him.

'_It's now or never…'_ "A-ano…Sakura-chan?" Naruto started twiddling his index fingers together and blushed, reminding her of Hinata.

"What?" Sakura smiled. She had a vision of the old Naruto, and it blocked her current vision, meaning…she saw the old Naruto standing in front of her, making her blush.

"A-ano…WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Sakura blinked, and then blushed harder. "N-Naruto-kun…"

Remember…she sees the old Naruto…not the three year old Naruto…

"WILL YOU?"

Inside Sakura's head, Naruto was on one knee, holding her hands and grinning. "Yes, I will." She answered, with hearts in her eyes. She then woke up at someone screaming "YAY!" She saw three year old Naruto jumping around, grinning like no tomorrow. Inner Sakura laughed her ass of. **_'YOU'RE GONNA MARRY A THREE YEAR OLD! HAHAHAHAHA!' _**

"A-ano…Naruto-kun…"

"LET'S TELL OTOU-SAN!" Naruto ran to the door, jumped to grab the doorknob, and ran to Sasuke. "OTOU-SAN? CAN I MARRY SAKURA-CHAN?"

Sasuke was in another world, daydreaming about a certain white-eyed girl. "…sure…"

"…YAY!"

Sakura stared at Sasuke, surprised that he said yes. Naruto was now dancing around.

Sasuke then saw Naruto. "Why are you dancing?"

"I'M GONNA MARRY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted in a sing-song voice.

Sasuke finally took in what had happened, and remembered their talk from the previous night...

* * *

**Flashback**

"Otou-san? Where do babies come from?"

"W-What? Why do you ask?"

"Well, TenTen-nee-chan is weally fat and she says that there's a baby inside her belly, and I was wondering…how do they get in there?"

Sasuke wondered what to say…no one had ever really told him how that happened…and he never paid attention in the academy…killing his brother only mattered to him then…

"Otou-san?"

"What? Oh yeah…umm…I think…uhh…" Seeing the look of bewilderment on Naruto's face, he snapped. "OK I'M NOT SURE! No one ever told me…"

"…WHAT? THEN HOW DID I GET INSIDE KAA-CHAN'S BELLY?"

"Well…" _'You never were inside Hinata-chan's belly…'_ "I think…it has something to do with…being married…"

"…so…if you and Kaa-chan get married again…then I'll have a sister…?"

"Umm…I guess so…"

"…I want a sister…"

"OK! TIME FOR BED!"

"BUT OTOU-SAN!"

"NO BUTS! BED! NOW!"

**End flashback

* * *

**

Sasuke panicked. _'What have I done…Hinata-chan's gonna kill me…' _"Umm…Naruto? We gotta go…Kaa-chan may be home now…"

"WEALLY? OK! BYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him out the door…Naruto had forgotten all about the Ramen Sasuke promised him.

"BYE NARUTO-KUN!" Sakura shouted, blushing.

'…_she sounds…bubbly! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?'_ Sasuke panicked._ 'I'M GOING TO KILL HER! DAMN YOU HOKAGE-SAMA!' _

Sakura's smile faded. _'…I'm getting married to a three year old…' **'SHANNARO! HE BETTER NOT TELL ANYONE!' **_

Tsunade looked away from the crystal ball (the one the 3rd had in the anime/Manga…) and crossed her arms…and rolled on the floor, laughing her ass off.

"Tsunade-sama…"

"Shizune, don't look at me like that! Don't you think it's fun, seeing them perish?" Tsunade smirked, as she stood back up. Her smirk turned upside down when Shizune glared harder at her.

"Tsunade-sama…you do NOT toy with other people's lives for your own entertainment!"

"…you're no fun, Shizune…I don't understand how Gemna and Yuuki-kun handle you…"

"Well, I'm lucky I have them…" Shizune sighed.

Tsunade looked back into the crystal ball, seeing Sasuke giving Naruto a piggy-back ride, and noticing the happy grin on Naruto's face, she smiled. Suddenly, she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shizune raised an eye-brow.

"I was just picturing the look on Sasuke-san's face when I tell them that he and Hinata-san are married for life…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

"…**WHAT?"**

Tsunade and Shizune looked at the person who just walked into the office, a surprised look on his/her face.

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

* * *

**

A/N: Who is at the door? will Hinata find out about Naruto and Sakura?

find out next time!

review please! and THANK Silente Faerie64! check out her stories too! JA NE!


	10. Continued

A/N: I just awnt to say this:

**Silente Faerie 64 helped me alot with the 9th chappie, and I want you to thank her! not me! she came up with the narusaku scene there, and she invented the special-edition cow-printed pants! it wasn't for her, the chappie wouldn't have been funny at all! so THANK HER! NOT ME! HER! she co-wrote this chappie! if you don't thank her, then I'll hunt you down and make Naru-chan sing the Ramen song for you...AND DANCE!**

anyways, I wanna give you an insight of how Neji and TenTen act when he comes home covered in cowpoop...and he is **OOC**...

and btw...this isn't BETA'd:P:P it's a surprise for **Silente Faerie 64...**

* * *

When Neji got home, he was greeted by TenTen, who was backing away from his, holding her nose. 

"Gaara's cows." Neji said, crossing his arms. "Had to carry them, almost killed one of them." Neji did a 360(a circle), making TenTen shriek from disgust. "IT CRAPPED ON ME!" Neji glared at his wife, who was now laughing her ass of. He then got an idea, and a smirk found its way to his face.

"Umm, well" TenTen was very aware of the glare she was receiving from Neji."You go take a shower, and then- Neji? Why are you looking at me like that? NO! Stay BACK! I MEAN IT! If you take one step closer, I'll-NO NEJI!" Neji now had his arms around TenTen, smirking so very Neji-like, it made TenTen weak at the knees.

"EWW! COW POOP! I hate you Neji-kun!" TenTen glared at her husband, whose smirk was now widening into a grin. "Love you too, TenTen." Neji said, as he kissed her.

"You're in big trouble, Hyuuga Neji!" TenTen pouted, blushing slightly.

"Well, you're making me wait so damn long for my Hikari!" Neji kissed her again, before kneeling down to face her bloated stomach. "Has mommy been nice today?" Neji hugged her middle, making TenTen giggle.

"Ok, Neji-kun! Hey! That tickles!" TenTen giggled as Neji kissed her belly. "HYUUGA NEJI! If you don't take a shower right NOW, I'll make sure team SNS will be no more!" TenTen glared at Neji, waiving her hands in the air. "I HAVE HORMONES, AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE THEM!"

Neji gulped and quickly made his way to the bathroom. Feeling TenTen's glare through the door, he locked it.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short...but I really had to post this! THANK HER! >:) 

or else I will wait for a few months befre posting more:P:D:P:D:P:D

didn't mean to be a btch, but this is important to us

BYE!


	11. angry Hyuuga's mean trouble

A/N: HI! here's a new one! and **THANK SILENTE FAERIE 64! **she helped me ALOT! and I don't think I could have done it without her! so THANK HER! REVIEW HER STORIES! she's really lonely...review! try reading her stories! they're really good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...#cries#

* * *

"_What's so funny?" Shizune raised an eye-brow._

"_I was just picturing the look on Sasuke-san's face when I tell them that he and Hinata-san are married for life…MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"_

"…_**WHAT?"**_

_Tsunade and Shizune looked at the person who just walked into the office, a surprised look on his/her face._

"**_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Life isn't fair**  
chapter 11

_angry Hyuuga's mean trouble...

* * *

_

'_Well'_ Tsunade thought _'It could have been worse…could have been Sasuke-san…'_ Tsunade shuddered at the thought.

Tsunade peeked out from behind Shizune, eyeing the pissed off Hyuuga, which was being held back by Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru.

"**WHAT THE F#CK IS THIS SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" **The normally calm and collected Hyuuga Neji hollered. It takes a lot for a Hyuuga to loose his patience…but after hearing Tsunade talking about Hinata-sama being married to Uchiha Sasuke, which drew the final straw…

Kiba, Shino and Shikamaru were holding him back with their entire strength, but where able to restrain Neji from going Jyuuken on the Hokage. _'First the cow-thing…now this? I'm surprised that he hasn't snapped.' _Shikamaru thought _'…how troublesome…' _

Kiba used all his willpower to keep from laughing…he knew all about this, and wasn't surprised when Neji went berserk.

Shino didn't do anything, he just held Neji back. He was anxious to go back bug-hunting, he had just found one of the rarest spiders in the world…goddamn you Kiba!

They're attention was drawn to the door, when Hinata walked through it.

"Tsunade-sensei, I'm finishe-Neji-nii-san! What happened?" Hinata stared at her cousin.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED YOU ASK? I WALK IN HERE TO REPORT A MISSION, WHICH BY THE WAY CONSISTED OF KILLING MY BACK AND RUINING MY SENSE OF SMELL, AND TO MAKE IT ALL BETTER, I FIND OUT THAT YOUR **MARRIED**, THUS EXPLAINING WHY YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HOME FOR THE LAST FEW DAYS" Hinata gulped and blushed. **"AND TO UCHIHA SASUKE! IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE I SHOULD KNOW!"**

"KAA-CHAN!"

Neji's head snapped to the door, where a blond-haired boy came running inside, to Hinata.

"Naruto-chan…"

Being the Hyuuga genius he was, he read Hinata's eyes and saw nothing but happiness, and the boy grinned wide. Then Sasuke entered the scene, making Hinata blush. He saw that Sasuke blushed also. He put two and two together…and fainted.

…they were already a family…and they knew nothing about being married for life…

Kiba, Shikamaru, Tsunade and Shizune sweatdropped at the scene. Shino did what he always did at times like this…absolutely nothing.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked. She felt something fly around in her stomach, and her heart started racing.

"WE HEAWED A SCWEAM! AND I SAW YOUS HEWE!"

As usual, Naruto made absolutely no sense, but somehow Hinata managed to understand him, while no one else did.

"Well, I'm fine, but Neji-nii-san isn't." Hinata placed Naruto on the ground and went to wake Neji up.

She tried slapping his face, nothing. Kiba tried shouting at him, he gave a small twitch (he shouted "TenTen's in labor!") It wasn't until Naruto joined them, that they got a response…Naruto poked his face, and then Neji made a face. Naruto giggled and poked again, this time hitting him straight in the nose… inside his nose (A/N: EWWWWW!) Neji bolted up, and slapped his face. Naruto barely got his hand away, and started sobbing. And, of course, our Hyuuga genius panicked right away.

Sasuke was about to comfort Naruto, but Kiba held his hand out to stop him, never leaving his eyes of Neji. _'This'll be great practice for the future father…' _

'_How troublesome…' _thought Shikamaru. It didn't take a genius with an IQ of over 200 to realize Neji was in BIG trouble.

Hinata stared at her cousin. Was he panicking? _'Neji-nii-san never panics…' _

"Hey! Why are you crying?" Neji flared his arms around, making the others sweatdrop.

Naruto rubbed his eyes, and looked up to stare at Neji. His big, chibi-eyes almost (!) made Neji melt. Naruto's tears returned, and he sniffled. "You's gived me owie!" And he cried. Neji's eyes widened and he put his hand on Naruto's head, like his father had done to him, when his father was alive…

"I'm sorry…"

Hinata stared at Neji; she remembered when her uncle Hizashi would that to Neji. She smiled at the memory.

Sasuke was too busy daydreaming, to notice Neji's display of affection to the young boy.

Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino sweat-dropped, Tsunade and Shizune joined Hinata and smiled.

Naruto stared up at Neji, and grinned. He could feel that this person was nice, so he decided to be nice back! And if anything happened, Otou-san would kick his ass! "What's your name?"

"Neji…Hyuuga Neji…"

Naruto gasped. "YOU'S AWE NEJI! TENTEN-NEE-CHAN IS ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT YOUS AND BWUSHING!"

Neji gave a proud smirk. "Well, she is my wife…"

Naruto grinned. "So, yous is gonna have Hikawi soon?"

"Yes, I am!" Neji stated proudly.

Naruto clapped his hands together, giggling. "YAY! YOUS IS GONNA BE THE SECOND BESTEST OTOU-SAN IN THE WHOLEST WORLD!"

"Second best?" Neji raised an eye-brow, as did everyone else in the room.

"HAI! MY OTOU-SAN IS THE BESTEST, AND NO ONE CAN BE BETTEREST THAN HIM!" Naruto grinned, waiving his arms in the air for emphasis.

Hinata smiled, and looked at Sasuke. He had a proud smirk on his face and his arms were crossed. Shikamaru and Kiba rolled their eyes. _'Show off…'_ Shino probably did the same thing, but no one knew, because of his sunglasses. Tsunade and Shizune giggled.

Neji shook his head. "Well, I'm glad to hear that he takes good care of you. By the way, what's your name?"

"I AM THE GREAT UCHIHA NARUTO!"

And Neji fainted again, making everyone sweatdrop, and poor Naruto blinked, and started shaking him. Naruto tried poking him again (A/N: EWWWW) but it didn't work. He then started crying.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. _'NOT AGAIN!' _"Naruto! Stop crying!" Sasuke ran to Naruto and picked him up.

"Why is all of them always slweeping when they know my name? Do they hates me?"

"No! How can anyone hate you?" Sasuke patted his back, trying to calm Naruto down.

The girls smiled, but the boys stared. Since when did Sasuke become a caring father?

Neji started to wake up, and quickly stood up and dusted the imaginary dust of him, and walked out of the Hokage's office, without saying a word. Little Naruto was about to start crying again, and Neji noticed, so Neji did something very out of character:

He turned his head and grinned at Naruto. Naruto caught the message behind the grin, and smiled.

_Didn't mean to make you cry, I'm not used to the being nice-thing…I'm going to be a father myself, so I'll need practice. Maybe I'll ask for your help someday…

* * *

_

Ino stared at her pink-haired friend, who had just ended her tale of having to marry Naruto. She looked at TenTen, who was just as shocked, and burst out laughing at the same time that TenTen did.

Sakura was not pleased. "STOP LAUGHING! This is serious! What am I going to tell Sasuke-kun? What will I do when Hinata-chan finds out? Oh! I'm so dead!" she pulled her knees up to her chest, rested her chin on top and hugged her legs close: meaning she was depressed.

Ino saw this and sighed, trying to stop giggling. "Well…I always knew you had a thing for kids, but Sakura…agreeing to marry one? That makes you a pedophile, ne?"

"Ino-pig…did Shikamaru turn into a three year old when he asked you to marry him? Did you see the old Neji when he asked you, TenTen-chan? I love Naruto-kun, but I don't love Naruto-chan! I'm in serious trouble here!" Sakura hopelessly tried to keep her tears away.

"So you finally admit you love him?" Ino giggled.

"…you're not helping Ino-chan…" TenTen shook her head, trying to get the image of the old, destiny-loving, ice-cube Neji, asking her to marry him…

"_Destiny has brought us together and destiny has told me to marry you…we cannot defy fate…we must marry…this was planned before we were born…and we will do what destiny has told us to do…so TenTen…take my hand and we shall do as the world has destined us to do…we will marry and we will be happy…and here ends my super-long, boring-as-hell speech of destiny…I hope I could convince you…if you would just wake up, then we could finish this so I can train…"_

It would never be like when the new Neji asked her to marry him

"_TenTen…you are the only woman for me…I think I've loved you ever since I met you…but I was too stubborn to do anything about it…your smile lights up my life…and I want to see that smile everyday for the rest of my life on one knee TenTen-chan…will you marry me?"_

…the candle lights…the romantic music…sigh…the night had been perfect! ...in so many ways…

"Uhh…TenTen-chan? Are you ok?" Sakura sweat-dropped, TenTen had stars in her eyes, and was blushing.

"Huh…oh...sorry about that!" TenTen giggled.

"Well, if you're done daydreaming, let's help forehead-girl!" Ino punched the air for emphasis.

Sakura smiled. Who had been so nice to bless her with such friends? The ones who laughed at you, then helped you? Sakura's smile turned into a frown; was she lucky…or wasn't she lucky? Oh, well! She always had Hinata-chan.

* * *

'_WHY THE HELL DID SAKURA-CHAN KISS HIM?' _Hinata thought, lying in her bed, trying to block out the laughing outside her room, where Naruto and Sasuke were playing tag. It was kinda funny, seeing Sasuke act like a child. Sometimes, he would get angry and he'd run around chasing him, or Naruto, being the little troublemaker he was, would kick Sasuke and start a game of kick, laugh and run, which was happening right now, and keeping Hyuuga Hinata from her glorious naptime.

'_I swear, if Sakura tries anything with Naruto-chan, I'll moo her! Damn…I've been around Sasuke-san and Gaara-san too much…why won't they be quiet? I'm trying to sleep here!' _She was ripped out of her thoughts when she heard something breaking. She activated her Byakugan, and saw Sasuke and Naruto standing side by side, scratching their head. She noticed that the thing they were staring at, and got very mad. _'THAT'S THE VASE SAKURA-CHAN, INO-CHAN AND TENTEN-CHAN GAVE ME THIS MORNING!' _

Sasuke and Naruto felt the murderous aura emitting from Hinata's bedroom, and they gulped.

The door opened, revealing Hinata; her hair sticking out in all directions, her eyes big and angry, her face hidden from shadow. She also seemed a lot taller than usual.

Naruto immediately dove behind Sasuke, shaking. Sasuke stepped back, trying to cover Naruto from the wrath of Hyuuga Hinata.

"**You…YOU BROKE THE VASE MY FRIENDS GAVE ME! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP, AND YOU BREAK MY FAVORITE VASE! ANSWER ME!" **Hinata took a step closer, making Sasuke take another step back.

"Umm…Hinata? Can you just calm down for a moment? I'll explain everythin-"

"**Calm down? CALM DOWN? I WANT TO SLEEP, AND I WANT YOU TO BUY ME A NEW VASE…EXACTLY LIKE THIS ONE! AND I DON'T WANT YOU TO RETURN HERE UNTIL YOU HAVE ANOTHER VASE FOR ME…AND I WANT LILIES TOO…AND CHOCOLATE…AND APPLES!" **Hinata took another step, and Naruto started sobbing.

"Naruto-chan? Don't cry!" Hinata returned to her normal sweet self, and bent down to look at Naruto.

"Kaa-chan! Stop being so scawy! I dun like it!" Naruto ran and hugged Hinata, who hugged him back, and kissed the top of his head.

A large sweatdrop found its way onto Sasuke's head. How can someone seem so angry and murderous one second, and then turn into a mother the next? Sasuke gulped when he saw Hinata glaring at him, the murderous look back full force. "Uhh…Naruto? Let's…play outside, shall we? Maybe we'll find…Neji or…Kiba!"

"OK! BYE KAA-CHAN! WE'LL BUY YOUS A NEW ONE AND CHOCOLATE AND APPLES!" Naruto ran to take Sasuke's hand and pulled him out.

'_How can a three year old be so goddamn strong?' _Sasuke wondered as Naruto pulled him out the door. "Wait! Naruto, put your shoes on!" Naruto giggled and went to put his shoes on. Sasuke took the moment to look behind him, and stared. There stood Hinata, her look back full force. Naruto finished putting his shoes on, and was now pulling on Sasuke's leg to put his sandals on, looking like he didn't have a care in the world. Sasuke looked back at Hinata, and got scared. The message from her glare was as clear as a crystal:

**Don't forget the chocolate!**

Sasuke helped Naruto, picked him up and ran out the door.

Hinata sighed, and went to clean up the mess. _'Maybe I was too harsh on them…oh well. I'll just bake them cookies!'

* * *

_

"Hey, you guys…isn't it July 21st today?" Sakura stopped walking, suddenly remembering something very important.

"Yes…!" Ino blushed, trying to figure out how she could have forgotten something like this!

"Why?" TenTen raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out why they were so serious suddenly.

"We have to go shopping…NOW!"

"It has to be PERFECT!"

"Uhh…what are you talking about?" TenTen had a large sweatdrop at the back of her head.

Ino and Sakura turned to TenTen and screamed at the same time:

"**SASUKE-KUN'S BIRTHDAY IS JULY 23RD! IN TWO DAYS!"

* * *

**

'_I feel like I'm forgetting something…' _Sasuke thought. He felt Naruto kick his chin, and looked up. Naruto was sitting on his shoulders, trying to reach a butterfly. Apparently, he wasn't doing so well. The look of pure concentration on Naruto's face showed that he wasn't about to give up, not yet at least. Naruto pouted when the butterfly flew away. He rested his head on top of Sasuke's and sighed. "Otou-san?"

Sasuke looked up. "Hm?"

"I'm hungry!" and a growl from Naruto's stomach proved it.

Sasuke smiled slightly and nodded. "Ichiraku?"

"Hai!" Naruto grinned.

"Ok!" Sasuke smirked.

People who Sasuke and Naruto walked by smiled at them, but when they noticed the boy on Sasuke's shoulders, their smiles turned into frowns and they glared hard.

"What's Uchiha-san thinking? He must know that's the demon he's carrying."

"Yes, though he's in the form of a young boy, it cannot fool us!"

"The demon must have put a spell on him! He's probably going to kill Uchiha-san, just like he did to the Fourth!"

"Taking the strongest Ninjas of this village must be his hobby! Destroying the village like he owns this country…"

Naruto noticed this and whimpered. Sasuke noticed this, and glared back. He took Naruto from his shoulders and held him close, making the people snort. Naruto gripped Sasuke's shirt and held tightly. "Why awe they stawing at us?" he whimpered.

Sasuke sighed. _'Because of the Kyuubi…' _"I don't know…maybe they're jealous…" He frowned when Naruto started shaking. He knew the boy was crying, so he just tightened his hold on the boy. "Hey…stop crying…they don't mean it…its ok." Sasuke patted Naruto's back. Naruto nodded his head and tried to keep the tears back. Sasuke walked into Ichiraku's and ordered.

Sakura and Ino were going crazy…

"OMG! I can't BELIEVE we almost forgot IT! We have to go shopping NOW! It has to be perfect! I KNOW! Remember that weapons-store we passed earlier? #Ino nods# the swords we saw? The ones with the red blades and the dragon design? They're perfect for Sasuke-kun!"

Ino nodded with a smile on her face, while TenTen just stared. All of this…because of someone's birthday? "Uhh…you guys…I gotta go…bye!" and she ran away. Sakura and Ino just blinked, but shrugged and continued talking about Sasuke's gift.

Naruto eyed the girls from his seat at Ichiraku's, they were talking about Otou-san? He got of his chair and walked to their direction. Sasuke noticed him and walked after Naruto.

Naruto stopped in front of Sakura. He heard her say Sasuke's name and his eye-brow lifted. He pulled on her dress and asked: "Ano sa…why awe yous tawking about Otou-san?"

Sakura looked down at Naruto, an angry expression on her face. "SHUT UP GAKI! This is important so GO AWAY!"

Sasuke and Ino stared at Sakura, then at Naruto. He had a shocked expression on his face. Tears started leaking, and Sakura noticed what just happened. She looked at Naruto with a shocked face, and was about to say sorry.

"YOU HATES MEE!" Naruto shouted and ran out the door.

Sasuke ran after him, while Ino glared at Sakura, along with everyone in Ichiraku's. Sakura looked like she was about to cry, and she ran out the door. She saw Sasuke and panicked. "Sasuke-kun? Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke snapped his head to her and glared. "Why did you do that? Naruto-chan loves you! OMG! Hinata-chan's gonna kill me! Damn it! We gotta find him!"

Ino ran to them. "I'll help!" Sasuke thanked her and they both glared at Sakura. "This is your fault, you know…" Ino said.

Sakura looked at her feet in shame. "I know…"

"Let's split up! We'll return here in 15 minutes if we don't find him…then we'll talk to Hokage-sama…" Ino and Sakura nodded and were about to go looking, but stopped when Sasuke shouted.

"NO! Sakura, I think you've done enough! You wait here!"

"But, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura was about to say something.

"No! I don't want you to go near Naruto-chan!" and with that, Sasuke disappeared. Ino took a second to glare at Sakura, before saying. "You wait here, in case he comes back…" and she disappeared.

Sakura frowned. _'It's my fault he ran away, so it's the least I can do…' _and she disappeared.

* * *

15 minutes later, Ino and Sasuke returned to Ichiraku's.(A/N: Ino is totally over Sasuke! Besides…Shika-kun is MUCH hotter than Sasuke! Ino: HELL YEAH!) Sakura wasn't there.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?"

"Maybe she gave up and went home…" Ino stared at Sasuke. He was…worried?

"Oh man! What am I gonna tell Hinata-chan? Damn it…She's gonna KILL me!"

Ino sweatdropped. _'So that's why…' _

Sasuke felt something hit his cheek. He looked up, and at that exact moment, it started raining. "GREAT! Now it's RAINING!" Sasuke fumed, shaking his fist to the sky. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

Ino gaped at Sasuke. He was acting like a child! Then his cute pout turned into a shocked expression, when they heard someone screaming. It was Sakura's voice.

"NARUTO-CHAN!"

It came from the east-gate. Sasuke and Ino hurried to the east-gate, finding it closed. They heard Sakura call Naruto's name again. "It came from outside the gate!"

Sasuke stomped to the Chuunin on duty, and told him to open the gate.

The Chuunin shook his head. "I'm sorry, Uchiha-san, but the Hokage ordered for the gates to be closed for the night…you'll have to talk to her." Sasuke fumed some more, and then walked to Ino. Then, lightning struck and they heard both Sakura and Naruto scream. Then silence. And a crack, they looked to the gate and saw a tree falling. When it crashed, they heard Sakura.

"NARUTO-CHAAAAN! NOO!"

Sasuke glared at the Chuunin, he was very pissed off! "OPEN THIS GATE, NOW!" he shouted. But the Chuunin shook his head. "Hokage's orders, besides, the demon deserves to die!" Ino stared at the Chuunin, and then at Sasuke. He seemed to be even more pissed off. He punched the Chuunin. "SHUT UP! There is a law for this! She is a civilian! It's forbidden to talk about this with her around!"

"What law?" Ino's voice was shaking.

Sasuke looked at Ino, and snapped. "The Kyuubi is sealed within Naruto!" Then he realized what he just said. Ino just stood there, not moving, or blinking. _'Naruto…the Kyuubi? That's impossible! The fourth killed the demon fox!' _She shook her head and ran away. Sasuke followed her to the Hokage's office. She burst through the door, not caring if she was interrupting something, which she was. Tsunade was having a meeting with Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji and Hinata.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!"

"Ino…what did I tell you about knocking?" Tsunade snapped.

Sasuke came in after her. "There's no time for that!" he threw the Chuunin, who he knocked out, and stated emotionlessly: "This Chuunin broke the law the Third set 18 years ago."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Who heard?"

Sasuke looked at Ino. "She did…"

Ino looked shaken. Shikamaru already knew, and went to hug Ino. It was a shock to her, it and been for him also. "Shikamaru-kun…is it true?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I'm afraid it is, Ino…"

Ino stared at Shikamaru, then at Tsunade, then at Sasuke. "You mean…Naruto _is _the demon?"

"No! Ino-chan…he's not the demon…the Kyuubi may be sealed inside Naruto-chan…but Naruto-chan isn't the Kyuubi!" Hinata stated with an angry expression on her face.

Ino stared at Hinata. Neji nodded and Lee sighed. "So…everyone knew…except me?" Ino snapped.

Tsunade sighed. "Ino…Remember when Naruto went on that S-class mission a few months ago? Right before Neji and TenTen's wedding?" Ino nodded. "Well, he came home covered in blood, with a deep gash in his side?"

"Yes. Sakura-chan said that he wouldn't make it, yet he was awake two days later…" Ino's eyes widened.

Hinata stood up. "It was thanks to Kyuubi that he survived."

Sasuke snorted. "He's been like that since forever…"

Neji smirked. "No wonder he beat me in our first Chuunin-exam…"

Lee grinned. "His endless stamina too…is because of the Kyuubi…"

Gaara smiled. (A/N: OO) "He's just like me…"

"So…you all knew?" Ino looked at the group. They all nodded. "Does TenTen-chan know?" Neji shook his head. "What about Sakura-chan?" Tsunade shook her head. "She doesn't know, but I think she has a clue…"

Suddenly a Jounin came running. "Hokage-sama! The east-gate, it's on fire!"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER-NO-JUTSU! #POOF#

A/N: HAHAH! You'll just have to wait for the next chappie! err…sorry, not funny…hehehe…I'll shut up now…


	12. WHAT?

_A/N: HI! well...I'm back with a new chapter...I have good news,but I also have some bad news...the good news is, I going ona summer-holiday...the bad news is...I'm leaving for two weeks, and then I'm moving, so...I wont be online for a looooooooooooooooooooong time...I'm really sorry..._

And a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG thank you to my BETA, Silente Faerie 64...without her, this story would suck...and I mean suck so...**THANK HER!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...but I own a cow-plushie...and I named him Mr. Moo...:P:P_

_ok...here it is...hope you like it..._

_

* * *

_

_Suddenly a Jounin came running. "Hokage-sama! The east-gate, it's on fire!"_

**Chapter 12**

"**WHAT?"**

Everyone turned to Sasuke and Ino, who both had a shocked look on their faces.

"Sasuke-san…what's wrong?" Hinata stared at Sasuke, shaking. She didn't like the look on his face…

Sasuke stared back at Hinata, who looked like she was about to cry. What would he say? If he told her that he lost Naruto, she would get angry…if he didn't, then she'd kill him…what to do? "Hinata-chan…promise you won't kill me?"

"Whaatt ddo you mmean?" Hinata started to twiddle her index-fingers, meaning she was nervous.

"Hinata-chan…" Hinata turned to Ino. "Naruto ran away from us, and Sakura followed him…me and Sasuke-kun went to look for them, but…" she looked down.

Hinata looked back to Sasuke, eyes narrowed. "You lost Naruto-chan?"

Sasuke put his hands up and panicked. "IT WAS SAKURA'S FAULT!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…" Ino began.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Sakura and Ino were going crazy…_

"_OMG! I can't BELIEVE we almost forgot IT! We have to go shopping NOW! It has to be perfect! I KNOW! Remember that weapons-store we passed earlier? #Ino nods# the swords we saw? The ones with the red blades and the dragon design? They're perfect for Sasuke-kun!"_

_Ino nodded with a smile on her face, while TenTen just stared. All of this because of someone's birthday? "Uhh…you guys…I gotta go…bye!" and she ran away. Sakura and Ino just blinked, but shrugged and continued talking about Sasuke's gift._

_Naruto eyed the girls from his seat at Ichiraku's. 'They were talking about Otou-san?' He got out of his chair and walked in their direction. Sasuke noticed him and walked after Naruto._

_Naruto stopped in front of Sakura. He heard her say Sasuke's name and his eye-brow lifted. He pulled on her dress and asked: "Ano sa…why awe yous tawking about Otou-san?"_

_Sakura looked down at Naruto, an angry expression on her face. "SHUT UP GAKI! This is important so GO AWAY!"_

**End flashback

* * *

**

"And then he ran away, crying." Ino back up behind Shikamaru. Hinata was about to explode, and she didn't want to be killed.

Sasuke suddenly snapped his fingers. "I KNEW I was forgetting something!"

Hinata snapped her head up to glare at Sasuke. Sasuke felt the angry aura emitting from Hinata and backed up. "Uhh…Hinata-chan? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Neji knew what was about to happen, and he wasn't happy about it. He crossed his arms and glared at Sasuke.

Tsunade was as confused as Sasuke. She looked around and saw that everyone except them and the Jounin knew what was about to happen. She signaled the Jounin to go and investigate. The Jounin snorted, but bowed and left. Tsunade sighed, but heard a loud slapping noise. She looked back to Sasuke and Hinata, and stared.

Hinata had slapped Sasuke, and had a murderess aura surrounding her. Ino was shaking her head, while Shikamaru stared. Neji was smirking, apparently proud of his niece. Sasuke had his hand over his left cheek, staring at Hinata.

"How DARE you?" Hinata's voice shook with anger. "I just wanted a new vase and some chocolate, and now I find out that Naruto-chan is MISSING?"

"Hinata-chan-"

"DON'T!" Tears were now falling from her eyes. "I don't want to hear it." She put her hands in her face. "I just don't know what to do…" Her shoulders started shaking, and her sobs echoed through the room.

Sasuke reached for Hinata, ignoring the ice-cold death glare coming from Neji, and pulled her close. Of course, Hinata struggled, and tried to get away, hitting his chest with her fists and screaming.

No one made a move to help Hinata, some too busy holding their tears away (Ino) and some wondering how the HELL Sasuke turned into a nice guy.

Soon, Hinata's struggling became halfhearted, and she slid to the floor. Sasuke followed her, of course, stoking her hair and whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again. Hinata leaned into Sasuke, crying, but somehow, blushing.

Sasuke looked at Tsunade and glared. The Hokage understood perfectly what it meant. She turned to Shikamaru. "I have a mission for you…gather up all available Chuunin and Jounin, and report to my office in ten minutes for instructions."

The tactician sighed, muttering something like "troublesome", but turned to Neji and Lee. They nodded and Shikamaru smirked. _'This is going to be fun…'_

Suddenly, Gaara stepped forward. "I want to help…"

Ino walked to Sasuke and stared at Hinata, who had stopped crying, and was just lying in his arms, almost asleep. Ino smiled a sad smile and put her hand on Hinata's shoulder. _'You got the hottest, yet coldest man in Konoha to comfort you…a few years ago I would hate you…but now, I'm happy for you…' _She looked at Sasuke. "You love her, don't you Sasuke-kun?" she smirked when Sasuke blushed, but said nothing. "Don't tell her I told you, but she loves you too…"

This caught Sasuke by surprise. She loved him? He mentally smacked himself on the head. How could he not have noticed? She blushed a lot, she was often nervous around him, but it got less obvious as time went by. She knew him as well as Naruto did, and he knew her. Maybe she noticed all his signs of affection…

He smirked in amusement when he remembered when she had walked into his room…while he was getting dressed. He just got his boxers on when she opened the door…

* * *

**Flashback**

Sasuke walked out of the shower, feeling the effect of his last mission take over him. He lazily dried himself before going to his room to dress.

His mission was to deliver a message to the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand. When he stepped into his office, he had to use all his willpower to keep from bursting out laughing. Gaara's office was decorated in cow-style. His wall was filled with pictures of cows; he had a cow-shaped telephone, coffee mug, and last but not least, his leather chair was shaped like a cow; the seat had a cow's face on it, while the armrests had cow-hooves on them (or whatever it's called :S:P) the mission took him a week, and it was custom for the six of them to meet after each long-term mission. This reminded him…

He was late. He hurriedly took clothes out of his closet, very similar to his Genin-outfit. He put on his boxers, and he was reaching for his pants when he heard a knock and a soft voice.

"Sasuke-san? Are you rea-" Hinata walked in and and froze. She stared at him for a while before blushing furiously, and fainting. He blinked a few times, taking in what just happened, and blushed. He looked back at Hinata, and noticed that the floor was covered in blood. At first he panicked, and was about to help Hinata up, but noticed that her nose was bleeding. _'I'm _that _hot? Heh…I work better than Naruto's Oiroke no Jutsu! Take that Naruto!' _he smirked when Hinata opened her eyes and sat up.

"Sasuke-san…what happened? Why is the floor covered in blood?" She looked up, her confused white eyes meeting his amused black ones, and blushed. She wasn't looking in his eyes…she was staring at his, apparently, hot body.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Sasuke bent down and put a finger on her lips, giving her a full close-up view of his six-pack.

"Shh…it's ok. Just…don't do it again, ok?" He smirked when Hinata nodded, but her eyes never left his body. She blushed harder when she realized that she was staring, and quickly got up and ran out of the room.

**End flashback

* * *

**

He picked her up, and stared at Tsunade. "I want to help." It wasn't a request. It was a demand. But, being around Naruto very often, Tsunade shook her head and said "I'm sorry, Sasuke-san, but you can't."

Sasuke glared and held Hinata closer. "He's my responsibility!"

"I know that!" Tsunade crossed her arms. A very bad sign. "You're staying here, and that's final! Am I clear?"

Sasuke glared harder and growled in anger. "NO! I want to help them find my son!"

Tsunade started at Sasuke, along with everyone else. "Your son?" Sasuke glared and blushed in embarrassment.

Hinata, who had her arms around his neck, tightened her hold. "Please…stay with me! Don't leave me!" Sasuke looked at her face. She was asleep. _'She must be having a bad dream…I can't leave her…but I want to help them find Naruto…' _his trail of thoughts ended when he felt a large amount of charka surround him. Looking around, he didn't see anything. But his senses told him otherwise. He was in the same goddamned prison that he had spent about three months after coming back home. Although he left for the sake of the village, and returned with Naruto, with the bodies of Orochimaru and Kabuto. But NO, they had to imprison him for three effing months for safety! For a year, he had to live with Naruto, which was HELL, before he was allowed to be a shinobi again. And, of course, he had to start over again…meaning, he had to take the Genin exam again…and work with a Genin team under a Jounin…THAT was HELL! The girl, Hamasaki Yuki, fell in love with him (very fun for Naruto…) and the other boy, Hyuuga Tai, kept challenging him…and when Sasuke would accept (but only because of his endless whining) he would loose to Sasuke so horribly, he would ignore him for two days, then challenge Sasuke again. And his Sensei…was Maito Gai…

I think that's enough of remembering the past for now…

Back to the present…

Sasuke looked at Hinata's face and frowned. How could he not know? He always thought she was in love with Naruto…

He glared at Tsunade, who returned the glare. Shikamaru and the others had left already, and Ino was sitting in front of the Chakra-prison. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-san…but I have no choice…" Tsunade turned to Ino. "Look after them until I return." Ino nodded and turned to Sasuke. Tsunade sighed and left the room.

"Well…I guess it's just you, me and Hinata-chan now, Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke glared at Ino. "Let's just hope they find him soon." He sat down and cradled Hinata in his arms.

* * *

A/N: not very long and not very funny...it sucks, ne? anyways...I'll try to update as soon as I can...and just to let you know...NARUTO WILL NOT DIE! He'll just get a REALLY biiiiiiiiig boo-boo...#sweet smile#


	13. finding Naruchan: doom

_**A/N**: I AM SO SORRY! I've been really busy... just moved in, school, exams, work, writers block... GOMEN NASAI! #bows#_

_I'll try to update more often, I have a lot of ideas now, and I want to give a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIG hug to **Silente Faerie 64**, cause she came up with most of the ideas, so this is more of a joint fic right now, so I advise you to ready her stories! and **REVIEW!** she's really lonely... _

_this chapter will be short, but I fear you are going to hate me for it... I don't think there's any humor at all in this chapter... _

_**Disclaimer: If Naruto was mine, I would most likely be the happiest girl alive! and Sasuke would not have left Konoha... Naruto would have brought him back. and Sai would probably be wearing a normal shirt, not the gay one he wears in the Manga! And I own my Kiba-kun! #evil girlish squeal and giggle# **_

* * *

**_"SHANNAROOOOOOO!" _**Inner Sakura roared.

"Naruto-chan!" Outer Sakura hollered.

Both had one goal in mind: To find Naruto before Sasuke told Hinata and she went Jyuuken on her. Sasuke would probably go Katon on her afterwards.

Two choices: Jyuuken and Katon... Find Naruto...

_'I better find Naruto...FAST!' _Sakura thought, running desperately.

**_"SHANNAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm gonna kick his ass when I find him!" _**Inner Sakura laughed evilly as she imagined way to torture poor Naruto... Eating Ramen and not giving him any... taking him to visit Gai... waking Sasuke up and leaving Naruto with him... oh, the joys of torture!

Sakura smiled softly when she remembered when Naruto had asked her to marry him. Should she really go through with it? 'I mean, Naruto was only three years old right now, and it would take WAY to long to get Tsunade-sama to change him back... I'm as stubborn as Naruto was...'

She stopped running when she heard a loud scream. It sounded close!

_NARUTO! _

She hurried to where the scream came from and gasped. Naruto was kneeling down, back facing her. And he was holding his head, crying.

"Stop it! No! I dun wanna kill him!" He chanted over and over. In front of him was an ANBU, and she noticed the marks on the ANBU's hands and chest.

_'They look like teeth marks...' _Sakura thought as she took a step closer.

Naruto whipped his head around to look at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but she gasped.

His eyes were _red_. His nails were now beast-like claws, and she shivered when she saw his fangs.

_Kyuubi._

"S-Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered. His eyes bore into her soul as she tried to move.

"Naruto..." She took a step closer.

"NO! Stay away!" He screamed and backed away slowly. The ANBU took his chance and threw a kunai at Naruto.

Naruto turned his head to see a Kunai flying, and he closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. But it never came. He opened his eyes, and saw Sakura standing in front of him, the Kunai in her arm. He felt a drop of her blood hit his face and he had an image of a man kneeling over him, a shuriken in his back.

"Gomen, Naruto-chan..." he heard Sakura whisper.

Naruto stared at the fuming Sakura, and a large sweat drop appeared on his head.

Sakura pulled the Kunai from her hand and Inner Sakura gained control.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK NARUTO-CHAN?" she hollered.

"That monster is the demon who attacked the village eighteen years ago! If you are a Shinobi of this village, Sakura-san, then you will kill that monster!" The ANBU spat and glared at Naruto. Poor Naruto whimpered.

Sakura just fumed more and she punched the ground, making a large hole in the earth. "If YOU are a Shinobi of this village, you will protect the village AND it's villagers! And this little boy is a part of this village! Look at it this way; the only thing he has been doing all these years, is protect this village! NARUTO IS THE ONLY THING KEEPING THE KYUUBI FROM DESTROYING THIS VILLAGE! YOU SOO NEED TO START RESPECTING HEROS! AND I'M SOOOOOO GONNA TELL TSUNADE-SAMA ABOUT THIS!"

The ANBU stared at her, horrified. "PLEASE! I'll do anything, just DON'T TELL TSUNADE-SAMA!" He pleaded.

Yes...umm... #scream of horror and pain as Inner Sakura beats the crap out of the ANBU#

Inner Sakura: **SHANNAROOOOOO!**

Sakura dusted herself after clobbering the poor ANBU. She turned to Naruto, but there was no Naruto... wait! 'NO NARUTO! SHANNAROOOOO!'

Inner Sakura was cut off by a scream of horror just a few meters away from her. She turned around... again... and saw Naruto falling off the cliff.

'FALLING OFF THE CLIFF? NOOOOO!'

Sakura jumped after Naruto, not really thinking about it until after she had jumped. She could only watch as Naruto fell to the ground. That was the last thing she remembered before blacking out herself.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes... _'What happened? My head hurts...'_

Sakura slowly sat up and took a minute to analyze her surroundings...

Big hole above her, a pile of rocks next to her...

Sakura turned to the big pile of rocks... and screamed.

* * *

"Did you hear that? That sounded like Sakura-san!" Lee said.

"She sounds like she needs assistance. We better hurry." Gaara stated.

Neji nodded, and they headed to where Sakura was.

When they arrived, Sakura was trying to move the rocks, sobbing loudly. They hurried to help Sakura. Lee took her away, and tried to calm her down, while Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Gaara and Chouji moved the rocks away, and they all stared...

For there lay the still body of Uchiha Naruto...

**END OF CHAPTER!

* * *

**

A/N: GAH! I'm sorry! but I have to end there! I've already started writing the next chapter, I promise! I hope it was ok... I'm terrible at writing drama and stuff like that...

random announcer: Will Sakura stop crying? Will Sasuke loose the stick up his ass and confess to Hinata? Will Naruto survive? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? Find out next time on... LIFE ISN'T FAIR!

Please R/R


	14. some OOC characters

A/N: Hello there! well, here's a new chapter, and I have to warn you, Neji will be VERY out of character in this chapter.

disclaimer: Why do this everytime? it's never going to change... unless... I build a time machine! then I can go back in time and write Naruto on my own! YAY!

random thought: #Gaara comes running# I LOVE COWS! THEY SHALL RULE THE WORLD! #Gaara runs away#

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was the first one to snap out of it. He hurried to Naruto's body and checked his pulse.

_'It's weak, but it's there... Kyuubi, if you can hear me, then help him now!' _

He picked Naruto up, and dashed to Konoha, using all his remaning Chakra to get to the Hokage's office.

The others tried to follow him, but he went too fast for them to catch up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all happened so fast.

Hinata barely remembered seeing Neji brake down the door and run inside. He started shouting something to Tsunade-sama, and then they left to another room. After that, she only remembered seeing the still body of her crush-turned-son in Neji's arms, covered in blood. Then, everything went black.

She opened her eyes, and looked into Sasuke's worried ones. "Hinata-chan, can you hear me?" she heard him say. Her eyes filled with tears, and she pulled him into a hug and sobbed into his chest. He was startled at first, but then he hugged her back, rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings to her.

She didn't know how long she had been crying, but she eventually calmed down and they just sat there, holding on to each other. A few minutes later, Neji walked into the room again, covered in Naruto's blood. He looked shaken, like he was about to cry.

It was then that they noticed that TenTen was still in the room. She whiped her own tears and hugged Neji. "Are you okay, Neji-kun?" she asked.

He shook his head and muttered "He shouldn't be alive..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Neji looked at Sasuke. "He was attacked by a Chuunin, he set the gates on fire while trying to defend himself, he fell down ten feet, and the cave outside the gates collapsed on him."

Hinata and TenTen gasped softly, and Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"I hate to admit it, but I am grateful that Yondaime-sama sealed Kyuubi no Kitsune inside Naruto... if it wasn't for him, Naruto would have died." Neji finished with a broken whisper. Then, a tear slid down his cheek, and he bowed his head. TenTen wasted no time to wrap her arms around him before he completely broke down.

It was weird, seeing the once emotionless Hyuuga genius cry so openly. Not that it wasn't normal; Naruto had done wonders with Neji. Neji looked at Naruto as a younger brother, a comrade and a friend. A person had to work hard to gain that recognition.

TenTen brought Neji to the seats next to the Hokage's desk, and shed a few tears of her own.

The door opened, and Shikamaru and Gaara ran inside. They too looked shaken, but not as much as Neji.

"Where are Lee and the others?" TenTen asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "They brought Sakura to the hospital; she broke her fingers trying to dig Naruto up..."

Right at that moment, Tsunade walked inside, wearing a grim expression. "Tsunade-sama... how is he?" Hinata stood up and held Sasuke's hand.

Tsunade took a breath and smiled. "He's going to be fine... thanks to Yondaime-kun."

Hinata brought her hand to her heart and sighed softly. Sasuke squeezed her hand and smiled.

"How bad were his injuries?" Gaara suddenly asked. Tsunade stopped smiling.

"He fractured his spinal column, his skull almost broke in half, both his arms and legs are broken, and his ribs stabbed his lungs. In other words, much internal bleeding and he should be paralyzed." she whispered.

"Oh my god..." Hinata muttered. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and she started to sob softly.

Tsunade felt really bad... in a way, it was her fault... if only she hadn't done this... if only Naruto would have been normal... Stupid Jiraiya... always right about everything! "Would you like to see him?" Sasuke nodded and they started to make their way to Tsunade. Just at that moment, Sakura came running into the room. She was crying, and her fingers were bandaged. Hinata snapped her head around to glare at her.

"How is he?" Sakura asked, with much concern. Tsunade smiled. "He'll make it." Sakura sighed happily and shed a few tears. "Where is he?" she asked, and Hinata lost it.

"You will not go near him." she growled and dropped into the Jyuuken stance.

"Hinata-chan! What are you thinking?" Sasuke said.

Sakura stared sadly at Hinata. "But Hinata-chan-"

"NO!" Hinata shouted. "This is YOUR fault! You did this to him! I will never forgive you, Sakura!" Hinata charged at Sakura, but Sasuke held her back. "Hinata-chan, stop it! She's not worth it!" he whispered in her ear. Hinata calmed down and disappeared through the door where Naruto was.

Sakura stared after Hinata and sighed. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun." she smiled softly, but Sasuke glared at her.

"I meant what I said, you're not worth it." he spat at her.

"But, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura started. Sasuke held up his hand to silence her. "You may have been our teammate, Sakura," He spat out her name as if it was covered with venom. "But I never want to see you near him again, ever. Am I clear?" Sakura stared at him for a moment, but nodded sadly. In her short time of being his teammate, she learned that nothing good ever came out of making Uchiha Sasuke angry. "Good." Sasuke turned around and left through the door where Hinata had gone.

Sakura stared at the door for a while, before turning around and leaving the office. Lee ran after her, but she had disappeared.

Tsunade sat down behind her desk and closed her eyes. "Everyone leave my office, except you, Gaara." They all left, and Gaara took a seat opposite Tsunade.

"What is it, Tsunade-hime?" Gaara asked.

"I want you too keep an eye on Naruto-chan while you are in Konoha... think of it as a favor I will repay you with someday." Tsunade crossed her arms and turned to the window behind her.

_'Naruto-chan?'_ Gaara stared at her for a while, before nodding. "I will, Hokage-sama... I will." He stated, and left the office.

That simple sentence brought peace to her heart. Gaara would look after him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata stared down at the boy who brought her out of her shell she had built when she was a child. And seeing him like this, covered in bandages from head to toe, made her feel so scared.

She sensed Sasuke entering the room, and walking to her. He stopped next to her, and put his arm around her waist, drawing her close. Hinata turned and pulled him into a hug, which he gladly returned. For a short moment, she felt safe. Her best friend, and newest crush, holding her so close. She stopped shaking, and sighed. "Sasuke-kun..." she whispered.

_'kun?'_ Sasuke blinked. "Hai?"

Hinata pulled away to look into Sasuke's eyes. "I want to keep him safe...I want him to have a new life, where he'll never be lonely. But I can't do it alone..."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, and smiled softly. "I want to help you, Hinata-chan...Will you let me?" He placed his hand on her cheek and wiped away a tear.

"Hai..." Hinata smiled back, and closed her eyes. Sasuke bent down and did something he had been dreaming of for such a long time...

He kissed her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I think I'll stop here... I'm getting too fluffy and dramatic here...

Please R/R! Reviewers get free digital doughnuts from me!


	15. forgiveness

Sasuke stared at the still figure lying on the bed. Naruto still hadn't woken up. Hinata was sitting in a chair next to the bed, sleeping.

Today was Sasuke's birthday, but he didn't feel like it was. In the past, his birthday was something he hated. It brought him memories of his family, and it hurt. Up until he met Naruto, he had always spent his birthday alone. Now, Naruto would wake him up at sunrise, and they would train together. Then, at noon, they would get something to eat, meet up with Sakura and Kakashi, open presents, and then train till dinner. Sakura would cook for them, and then they would spend the rest of the evening talking. It was the most fun he'd had since... well, it was the most fun he'd had for a long time. But now, it was past noon. right now, he should be sparring with Naruto. Then, in a few hours, Sakura would call them inside for dinner. Sakura...

Somehow, he couldn't stay mad at her. And he hated that. He had hated her so much, for so long. But she was his friend. One of his first friends. She and Naruto were always there when he needed them. And how had he repaid them? By betraying them.

Trying to kill Naruto for his stupid revenge.

Breaking her heart.

And for a while, he didn't mind. Then, Naruto got him back. And he hated to admit it, but he was greatful for that. Naruto and Sakura helped him regain his old life, and accepted him, as if he had never left.

Then, he met Hinata. He knew her from the academy, but he never talked to her before. She turned out to be one of his best friends. She accepted him for what he was, not for his looks, or strength. He knew she had a crush on the dobe, the only one who didn't know was Naruto himself. Then it changed. And now, she was his. He could now claim her as the future mother of his children. Uchiha Hinata...

Right at that moment, she started to wake up. rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she smiled at Sasuke. He knew it was a forced smile. She stood up, and moved Naruto's hair from his eyes. His face had regained it's color, and his breathing was normal. Sighing, he stepped behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close. He buried his face in her shoulder, and breathed in her entire being. She placed one hand on his, while the other went to play with his raven hair.

"Happy birthday... Sasuke-kun." she whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino smiled. They really looked like they were in love. She watched as Hinata turned her head and kissed Sasuke. After a few seconds they broke apart, smiling gently at each other. Then Hinata turned to the door. "Ino-chan... why are you spying?"

Ino flushed, and walked inside. "Sorry about that..." she turned to Naruto. "How is he?" Hinata's smile faded, and Sasuke held her closer.

"He still hasn't woken up..." she whispered.

Ino smiled. "He will. Just wait. Even if he is annoying, stupid and loud, he's one of the strongest shinobi I know." Hinata smiled back at her, and, to Ino's surprise, so did Sasuke. She shook her head, and pulled a wrapped gift from the bag she was carrying.

"Sakura-chan thought of a gift for you, Sasuke-kun... but we didn't have time to buy it then." she handed it to Sasuke. "Happy birthday..." she turned and walked out the door.

Sasuke stared at the gift, his sharingan eyes spinning. Hinata sighed. "You should open it..." she said softly. He unwrapped it, and stared.

There were twin daggers inside. They're design was beautiful. Dragon on each blade, one black, one red. The hilts were golden. The kanji for strength on the black one, passoin on the other one. Hinata gasped when she saw them. Then, she smiled. "Sakura has always been very good to pick out gifts." she whispered.

"And this one is perfect." Sasuke said. He placed the daggers on the table next to Naruto's bed. Then, he walked to the window and cursed silently. "I can't take it anymore..." he whispered. Hinata walked to him, and took his hand. "What?"

"I can't stay mad at her..." Sasuke turned to Hinata. "I just can't." She smiled. "Me neither."

"So... what do we do?" Hinata asked. Sasuke embraced her, and sighed. "When Naruto wakes up, we go find her." Hinata smiled, and nodded. Sasuke smiled back, and kissed her gently. Just then, they heard the most beautiful thing in the world.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

They turned to Naruto's bed, and gasped. He was sitting up, with a rather disturbing look on his face.

"Kaa-chan... why wewe yous sucking Otou-san's face?" he said, rather loudly. Hinata couldn't answer. She stared for a moment, then she cried and hugged him.

"Thank Kami..." she whispered, and held him closer. Sasuke sat down next to them, and hugged them both.

Naruto was freaked out. "Why awe yous cwying?" he exclaimed, and hugged Hinata. "Naruto, don't you ever make us worry so much, ever again! Do you hear me?" Hinata took his face into her hands, and stared into his blue eyes. Naruto could only nod, as he was huggled by his parents again. "I pwomise..." he whispered.

Just then Tsunade walked inside with Gaara. "I see your finally awake, Naruto-chan."

Naruto grinned. "BAA-CHAN! GAAWA-NII-SAN!"

"Well, since you're awake, you can go home." Tsunade stated happily. Naruto cheered loudly, and jumped into her arms. "ARIGATO, BAA-CHAN!" Tsunade smiled, and hugged him back. "You're welcome, Naruto-chan."

Hinata stood up, and smiled. "Naruto-chan, let's go find Sakura-chan, ne?" Naruto grinned, and jumped down. He hurried to get dressed in the clothes Sasuke got from home, and pulled then outside.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto held Sasuke's hand happily, as they, and Hinata, tried to find Sakura. They looked everywhere, her house, the market, her parents' house. There was one place they hadn't looked.

Konoha Park.

And there she was, sitting under a Cherry Blossom Tree. And she was crying. Naruto instantly felt really bad, and ran to hug her. Sakura couldn't believe this was happening. She looked at Sasuke and Hinata, who were smiling. She smiled, and hugged Naruto back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: this one's really short, but the next one will be longer, I promise! Just got a little busy...: P

PLEASE! REVIEW! And check out Silente Faerie's stories! They're really good! She's one of the best writers around, in my opinion!


	16. Save Kaa chan!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently, I've been rather busy with my life: but I hope this will make up for my absence.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARU-CHAN!!!!! grumble

THANKS SILENTE FAERIE64 FOR HER SUPER BETA-ING

------------------------------------------------------------

Poor little Naruto. So small, so innocent. And so very very hungry! Every day it was the same! He would wake up, and be hungry! Then Kaa-chan would make him ramen, and Otou-san would take him out walking, to meet Pineapple-sensei and Kiba-baka!

Naruto skipped down the hall, clutching his teddy bear close. When he got to his parents bedroom door, he heard weird noises. Oh noez! Someone was attacking Kaa-chan! Naruto threw his teddy bear on the floor, and jumped on the door!

---------------------------------------------------------

Hinata grabbed a fistfull of Sasuke's hair and moaned. Sasuke's hands were magic. And to think, they were both virgins! 18 years old and still a virgin. Would she loose her virginity to Sasuke? **HELL YEAH!! **Her inner self shouted and grinned madly.

Just when it was getting steamy, the door burst open. And there stood Naruto, with a horrified look on his face.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" **he screamed.

Sasuke jumped off Hinata and they pulled the covers over them, blushing.

"What are you doing here?!" Sasuke almost shrieked.

Naruto dropped to the floor and wailed loudly. "A MONSTER WAS ATTACKING KAA-CHAN!! WAAAAHHH!!" he cried loudly.

Oh, the irony...

Hinata put her clothes on, and went to comfort Naruto, while Sasuke shook his head. _'And I was so close!' _his Inner self yelled, crying.

"Let's go have some Ramen, ok?" Hinata smiled sweetly at Naruto, who grinned through his tears. "OK!"

Hinata picked him up, and walked to the door. Meanwhile, Sasuke put on his clothes. But he made the mistake of looking to the door as Hinata and Naruto left, seeing his "son" sending him the "evil eye" which led to Sasuke hiding under the covers. Three years old, and scaring the crap out of Sasuke!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Naruto found himself staring up at TenTen-nee-chan's giant belly, wondering if it really was a baby. Kaa-chan had to go to the hospital, and Otou-san had a mission, so he was staying with TenTen-nee-chan. He had hoped to meet Neji-nii-chan, but he had a mission as well. They were watching TV, some soap opera that Naruto couldn't understand one bit! some girl was crying, another girl was laughing, then a guy was picking his nose. Naruto gave up watching long ago, so was now staring at TenTen-nee-chan's belly.

How could they put a baby in there?? Her belly was big and all, but... a baby? Naruto lay his head down on her belly, and felt something poke his cheek. He jumped up, and stared.

TenTen noticed him jump up and stare at her stomach. "What is it, Naruto-chan?"

Naruto's big eyes raised to look at her, and whispered. "It poked me..." He turned back to the stomach, and stared for a while, then poked it back. TenTen couldn't help but giggle a little. Naruto stared at her for a moment, then lay his head back on her stomach. The baby didn't poke him this time, so Naruto began tell her a story. Well, rather the history of Ramen. Amazing how much he knew about Ramen at just the age of three.

"And then, you put it in a pot, wait for three minutes, and it's ready!" Naruto finished, grinning happily. TenTen smiled, wondering if she should to take him out to Ichiraku's for dinner. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud growling noise, which made Naruto jump from the couch and stare. TenTen blushed. She was hungry...

She looked at Naruto. "Ichiraku?" She asked. He grinned, nodded and ran to the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to Ichiraku, they saw a very bored looking Shikamaru, and a very hungry Chouji. Naruto, of course, ran to them, and greeted them in the way he always did.

"HI PINEAPPLE-SENSEI, CHOUJI-SENSEI!!!!" he shouted with a big grin.

Shikamaru lazily turned his head to nod at Naruto and TenTen, while Chouji waved his hand, and went back to eating.

Naruto climbed into a chair next to Shikamaru, and TenTen sat down next to him, looking into her stuffed purse. _'This should be enough...' _

_**Five minutes and three bowls of Ramen later...**_

TenTen stared at Naruto, and Naruto stared back. "No more Naruto, it's not healthy!"

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "Otou-san always lets me have five bowls!!"

TenTen fumed slightly. "Well, I'm not your Otou-san!"

Naruto froze slightly, and fumed some more. "OTOU-SAN IS THE GWEATEST OTOU-SAN EVER!!!"

TenTen shook her head, and payed for the Ramen, while grabbing Naruto by his arm. "That's it! No more Ramen for you!" She scolded as she dragged him back home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-AND THEN SHE DWAGGED ME HOME!!!" Naruto hugged his mother, who shook her head.

"Naruto-chan, you can't shout at her. I told you to do as she said while I was gone." Hinata tried to scold Naruto, but couldn't.

Naruto sniffled and looked around. "Whewe's Otou-san?" Hinata answered without thinking. "In the bathroom." Her eyes widened when Naruto jumped from her lap, and ran to the bathroom door, while peeling off his clothes. "NARUTO-CHAN!! STOP!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed softly, and closed his eyes. Something about warm water always calmed his body. He had his favorite song on, "Dead Boy's Poem" by a Finnish band called NightWish.

And just when the great part of the song was coming, the door was opened, and with a loud SPLASH, guess who joined Sasuke in the bathtub. But something was wrong...****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IF YOU FLAME, THERE WILL BE NO COOKIES FOR YOU!!!!


End file.
